


Devil You Know

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ginny Weasley is snarky AF, Mentions if Torture, Mentions of Rape, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Tattooed Theo, biker theo, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Hermione Granger is content with her small life in Ireland four years after the war. Her friends are moving on with their lives while she’s stuck in the same spot. A marriage law and someone from her past will force Hermione to come to terms with the life she never thought she would have.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 605
Kudos: 561





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest WIP! I’ve been working on this story since March and I’m incredibly excited to finally share it with everyone!! 
> 
> The biggest of thank you has to go to TriDogMom for her unwavering support and exceptional beta skills! 
> 
> The best alpha award goes to MrsRen for helping round this chapter out and make it so much better!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I own nothing!
> 
> Updates will be every Sunday!

_ Miss Hermione J. Granger, _

_ Marriage law decree: _

_ By order of the Ministry for Magic the Marriage Law of 1657 is hereby ratified. This is to combat the decline in birth rates and the unprecedented amount of Squib births. _

_ All purebloods, half bloods, and muggleborns between the ages of 17 and 40 will be required to undergo testing by the Department of Mysteries to determine their match.  _

_ All couples will have one year from the date they receive their match to marry and two years from the date of their marriage to produce at least one magical child.  _

_ Failure to comply with the law will result in a one year stay in Azkaban or their wand snapped.  _

_ Your appointment to meet with the Department of Mysteries is scheduled for 17 April 2002. _

_ We look forward to seeing you. _

_ Joseph Withering _

_ Department of Magical Cooperation _

* * *

The weather seemed to be reflecting Hermione's mood the past week; dreary, dark, rainy, with thunder so loud it rattled the window panes in her tiny but cozy flat. She had only left her flat in the past week to go to work; the impending appointment at the Ministry was the only thing she could think about.

Hermione had read the letter from the Ministry so many times since it had been delivered to her flat the week before, she could recite it word for word. The letter that had once been rolled up tightly, curling on either end when she opened it, now lay flat on her kitchen table from so many readings. 

Out of herself, Harry, and Ron, she was the only one eligible for the law; Harry having married Daphne Greengrass just six months before and Ron had eloped with Lavender Brown three weeks after the war ended. They were both so disgustingly happy in their respective relationships it was difficult to be around them.

Hermione had gone on a handful of dates over the years but no one that caught her attention for more than the occasional night. The men that she had agreed to go out with were either too intimidated by her intellect and war record to engage in conversation or so self-involved that all they would do was talk about themselves, Hermione barely able to get a word in. After two years of blind dates, set ups, and random guys from bars asking her on dates, she decided she would be content with just her Kneazels. Hermione had always been an independent witch, she didn’t need a man to make her happy but if the right one came along she wouldn’t be opposed. 

After the war ended, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to finish her education properly. Everyone, herself included, thought she would start work at the Ministry as soon as she graduated; either joining Harry and Ron in the Auror department or making her way up the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 

She would never be sure why she didn’t choose either of those paths. It was probably a culmination of things: unresolved trauma from being a child soldier since the age of sixteen, the death of many of her friends, the obliviation and subsequent death of her parents, who were killed in a mugging gone wrong, not even remembering they had a daughter. 

Hermione was a different person when she returned to Hogwarts for her final year. She wasn’t as focused on her studies, didn’t spend weeks at a time buried in books. She was just there, existing. 

When she finished school with a handful of NEWTs, she had offers from multiple departments in the British Ministry, as well as offers from other countries, to join their ranks. Instead, two days after graduation, Hermione had packed the few things she had stashed at Grimmauld Place and took a Portkey to Ireland.

She found a tiny flat on the outskirts of the magical enclave in Dublin and found work in a Muggle bookshop nearby. When Hermione told Harry and Ron she was moving to Dublin, Ron pulled her aside to ask if she was upset about the fact that he didn’t want to pursue a relationship with her; Harry asked her if she was running. After assuring them both that she just needed space to heal but still loved them both, she left. Returning home occasionally to visit, Hermione genuinely liked the quiet life she had created for herself. 

While it might not have been the life everyone expected of her, it was the life she could handle. And now this stupid law was throwing a wrench in her plans to become a reclusive old lady surrounded by nothing by her books and a Kneazle or two. 

* * *

The moment Hermione arrived at the Apparition point inside the Ministry, she was engulfed in a hug.

“Merlin, Harry, it’s not like you haven’t seen me recently. I came over two weeks ago for dinner,” Hermione said. Harry pulled back and looked her over with a critical eye, causing her to huff. “I’m fine.  _ You _ won’t be, however, if you keep acting like my dad.”

He grinned at her before pulling her over to where Ron was standing.

“You’re all the way in Ireland now, ‘Mione,” Harry whined. “We just don’t see you as often as we’d like. You’re always working or coming up with some other excuse not to see us.”

Rolling his eyes at her over Harry's dramatics, Ron gave her a quick hug.

“Leave off her, mate. She’s happy where she's at. She doesn’t want to come watch you and Daphne feed each other and make eyes. No one wants to see that.”

Hermione laughed as Harry insisted that they were not like that.

“It’s good to see you both but you didn’t have to meet me down here. I’m a big girl, I can make it to the DoM all by myself.”

Ron scoffed as he led the way to the lifts.

“We want to take you to lunch after your appointment; Lav and Daphne want to see you too.”

Hermione sighed. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her best friend's wives; she really did. It was just difficult to see them both carrying on with their lives when she was stuck in the same spot: no boyfriend, no children, no grand career.

“Alright, sounds good. I’ll meet you both in the Atrium when I’m finished. I’m not sure how long this foolishness takes.”

Harry looked at his watch as the doors to the lift opened.

“Dean Thomas was gone for about an hour, so we’ll meet you down here around one.”

Hugging them both, Hermione gave them one last smile before she stepped into the lifts. The ride down was quick, taking deep breaths to calm herself down before she got there. The feeling of dread that had been creeping in the back of her mind for the past week was overtaking her every thought. 

* * *

  
There was no one in the room when she arrived exactly three minutes before her appointment time. Pulling a book out of her bag, Hermione lost herself in the words of Jane Austen, trying to think about anything but why she was in this dreary, stone-walled room. 

“Oh, Miss Granger!" came a cheery voice, speaking quickly. "I’m so sorry I'm late. We had back to back appointments and I just needed to step out for a moment!”

Hermione jerked at the exuberant voice of the witch who looked to be in her 60s. Pasting a smile on her face, she put her book away and stood to greet the woman who would likely be the one changing her life.

“It’s no trouble at all," Hermoine told her. "I had a book to occupy my time.”

The woman, who had still not introduced herself, chuckled.

“Ah yes, the infamous bookworm of the Golden Trio! Your reputation precedes you.”

Smile changing into a grimace, Hermione listened as the woman babbled on about all the stories she had read in the Prophet about her. Unable to take it any longer, and telling herself she wouldn’t be allowed books in Azkaban if she cursed the shite out of this annoying woman, Hermione interrupted the woman's babbling.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t believe I caught your name. Are you the one who administers the testing for the matches?”

The woman flushed a dull red color and started pulling parchment out of a folder on her desk.

“Oh excuse my manners. I’m Anna Underwood. I won’t be the one administering the test; we leave that up to the Unspeakables, you see." She continued to shuffle papers around on her desk in the most unorganized manner Hermione had ever seen. She curled her hands into fists to keep herself from tidying up the woman's mess. "I’m just here to get you checked in and take some information from you.”

Hermione sighed as she sat in the seat across the desk. 

“Alright, let’s get on with it then.”

Anna smiled at her gently.

“I know this isn’t what you want, but I’m going to try to make this as quick and easy as possible. Now, we have most of your information. There's just a few more things we need. It says here you relocated to Ireland. Do you have a job or family there?”

Hermione stifled another sigh. “I work in a Muggle bookshop and I have no living family.”

She ignored the pitying look from the woman across from her.

“Alright then. To your knowledge, are you able to conceive and carry children? You may be exempt from the law if you are unable to. We’ll need a certified letter from St. Mungos confirming this, however.”

Inwardly groaning and trying to decide if she had enough money to pay off a healer to say she was barren, Hermione responded. “As far as I’m aware, I am able to. I sustained quite a bit of curse damage during the final year of the war, but have since been given the all-clear by the healers.”

“That's wonderful to hear!” Anna smiled brightly at her. “Children are such a blessing. I have four myself, though they're all grown up now!”

Hermione forced a smile and gritted her teeth through the remaining questions. 

“I’ll just send this paperwork and an Unspeakable should be out shortly to take you back. Good luck, dear.”

Giving her a nod of thanks, Hermione went back to the chair she had been sitting in before. It was useless to pull her book out again; she couldn't concentrate on anything but the door in front of her, waiting for it to open.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and an Unspeakable –she couldn’t tell gender– motioned for her to follow. Hermione grabbed her bag, hurrying out the door after the Unspeakable, who didn't seem intent on waiting for her.

Hermione had an uneasy feeling as she was led through the DoM, thinking back to the last time she had been there. She saw flashes of her friends riding on Thestrals and dodging Death Eaters. It was overwhelming.

She shook her head and focused on the back of the Unspeakable as they opened a door with a complicated wand movement. Inside the room was a dark granite pedestal. On top of the pedestal was a glowing orb that looked like it contained an entire galaxy within.

The distorted voice of the Unspeakable caused her to jerk back.

“You will place your bag and wand on the floor near the door. Approach the orb and cover it with both hands. Do not move until it is finished.”

The Unspeakable started to walk away when Hermione called out, “How will I know it's finished?”

The Unspeakable turned around just before leaving the room.“You’ll know.”

Hermione huffed as she laid her things down as instructed and peered closely at the thing which would be deciding the rest of her life.

_ No sense in resisting; might as well get it over with. _

As soon as Hermione's palms touched the orb, she could feel her magic as it started to shimmer on her skin. She had never felt so exposed in her entire life. The feeling of having her magic examined wasn’t physically painful; it was just extremely personal. 

Whatever this orb was, it wasn't just reading her magic; but her very soul. She could feel it judging her intent when she used her wand, examining her mind with the most gentle Legilimency she had ever encountered. There was no chance to occlude her mind; the orb probably wouldn’t have been stopped anyway.

This hadn’t been what she expected. Hermione assumed some sort of spell or questionnaire; not something that was seeing her actual self, her flaws, her hopes, her fears. Perhaps if everyone was being matched this way, the person she would be matched to would genuinely be the person she was meant to be with and not just some name picked out of a hat. 

Suddenly her hands were gently pushed away from the orb, which was now filled with a bluish smoke. Hermione hadn’t realized how hard she had been breathing and had no idea how much time had passed since she had put her hands on it.

An Unspeakable returned to the room—she couldn’t be sure it was the same one—and instructed her to gather her things and follow them. In short order, she was facing the same set of lifts that had brought her down. As the doors closed, Hermione cast a quick  _ Tempus _ to find out she had been down in the DoM for almost an hour and a half. Hopefully Ron and Harry would still be waiting for her.

When the doors opened to the Atrium, Hermione walked out. Looking in her bag, she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings, and walked into a broad, hard chest.    
  


Opening her mouth to apologize, Hermione looked up into the wide hazel eyes of someone she swore she would never speak to again. Snapping her mouth shut, she shoved the man out of the way.

“Hermione, wait!” he called.

Without turning around, Hermione kept walking. “Fuck you, Nott. Stay the hell away from me.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Hermione and Theos past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of 2 flashbacks! I am so overwhelmed by all the love this story has gotten so far!! Thank you for all the reviews, kudos, and subscriptions! 
> 
> All my love and thanks to my Alpha/Beta team, MrsRen and TriDogMom! 
> 
> I own nothing!

_ Hogwarts November 1996 _

Hermione had always spent more than the usual amount of time in the library but this was getting excessive, even by her standards. She just couldn't stand to sit in the common room watching Ron suck face any longer. 

The moment he wrapped his arms around Lavender, Hermione had what some might call an epiphany. It was like someone had cast a Lumos inside her mind; all of the behavior she had ignored in favor of a stupid crush was shown in a harsh light and Ron hadn’t come out of it looking great. 

His brutal words about her during first year, his cruel treatment of her in third year, his down right idiotic behavior fourth year—not only towards her but Harry as well. She had always made excuses for his behavior in the past but not this time. She knew he only kissed Lavender to get back at her for kissing Viktor, and she was sick of seeing it and done with his jealous behaviour.

She knew what everyone was saying; that she's hiding in the library because it's too painful to see Ron with another witch. Everyone expected them to get together, but that would never happen. It might have been something she wanted a year or two ago, but the older she got, the more she realised that Ron Weasley would never be the type of man she needed. He was a good friend—when he wanted to be—but he was also lazy. Hermione couldn’t imagine going through the rest of her life dragging him along kicking and screaming.

She deserved someone who loved her—books, bossiness, frizzy hair, and all. Someone who was just as ambitious as she was. She refused to settle for a ginger layabout who didn’t appreciate her. So she spent her time in the library to avoid the pity-filled eyes from Parvati, Harry, and Ginny and the downright appalling public displays of affection between Ron and Lavender.

No one bothered her in the library, tucked away in her little nook towards the back. No one until this week apparently. Theo Nott had been skulking around her nook for the past week, sitting at a table directly in her line of vision, watching her when he thought she wouldn’t notice. It was irritating.

Hermione didn't know the boy, a man at this point really. Just that he was in her year, in Slytherin, did not play Quidditch, and that he hung around Malfoy but had never called her a Mudblood. Nott seemed to prefer to be on his own, never one to draw attention to himself.

Objectively, Hermione could say he was attractive. Shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, built rather muscular. Merlin, the thought of his smile, the dimple in his left

cheek, made her stomach flutter, though she'd never admit it. It had never been directed at her but she'd seen it. It lit up his face and he looked like what some girls would call beautiful. 

Hermione didn't realize she was staring into space until a throat cleared. Shaking her head, she looked up into Nott’s handsome face.

"I'm so sorry, what did you say?" she asked as she willed the blush to fade from her cheeks.

Nott smirked at her. "Just wondering if you were done with this book on magical theory?"

Blinking up at him for a moment before looking down at the book he was tapping with his finger, Hermione pulled herself together. "Magical Theory? Oh… um yes. Sorry for hogging it. I'm sure you have studying to do as well."

"Yeah, something like that.” Nott chuckled. “I can get it back to you before you leave if you need it back."

  
  


"No, that's okay. I'm done with it. What are you… um…” She rarely became flustered but something about this boy in Slytherin robes being nice threw her off her stride. ”What are you working on if you don't mind me asking?"

She gestured to the chair across from her, taking a gamble that he wouldn't laugh in her face. Nott looked surprised for a moment before his face was once again impassive and sat down in the offered chair. 

"It's for a business venture I'm planning once I'm done with school. I'm planning on opening a shop. A tattoo shop."

Hermione snorted before slapping a hand over her face. 

"I can honestly say no one has ever said that to me. What does magical theory have to do with tattoos?" she asked.

He chuckled at her embarrassment. "I want to do magical tattoos and I want to find a way to cover up curse scars, sort of." 

Looking at his hands, he refused to look up at her. Hermione was a bright girl and knew exactly what he meant by that. 

"I think that's a brilliant idea. To imbue magic into the ink or needles, that would be quite an accomplishment."

Nott looked up at her sharply.

"Well you're the only person to think so. My dad wants me to follow in his footsteps and that's the last thing I want. Merlin I can't believe I'm telling you about my bullshit."

Hermione let out a very un-Hermione like giggle that brought a genuine smile to Nott’s face. She tried to control the blush she could feel spreading down her neck. 

"Would it make you feel better if I told you something I wouldn't tell anyone else?"

Nott cocked an eyebrow at her and shot her that signature smirk she was convinced all Slytherins learned the night they were sorted.

"Hit me with it, Golden Girl."

Hermione scowled at him, but continued despite the use of that horrible nickname.

"I've almost withdrawn from Hogwarts twice."

"Why on earth would you, of all people, withdraw from here?” The shock on his face told Hermione he had definitely not been expecting that. “You're a bloody brilliant witch, everyone knows it."

Giving him a small smile, Hermione looked down at her fidgeting hands sitting on top of her parchment. 

"I've been dealing with bullies since I was very young. I've never belonged; I'm too smart, too mouthy, you name it I've been called it. When I found out I was a witch and about Hogwarts I was thrilled. Then I got here. I had no friends, no one wanted to be around me. Half the school looked down their noses at me for reasons unknown to me at the time. In second year, Malfoy called me a Mudblood for the first time; then I was petrified. I was so relieved to be cured. Then that summer when I really had time to look back and think about what had happened, I didn't think I wanted to come back. I could deal with little shits calling me a swot, what I couldn't deal with were little bigots judging me based on something I can't control and little arseholes with weapons."

Hermione took a deep breath, not daring to look up and show weakness or the tears that were filling up in her eyes. Suddenly a finger under her chin lifted her face up until she was staring into Theo Nott’s eyes.

"Never let anyone tell you you shouldn't be here. You have just as much right as any pureblood to be in this castle."

His thumb gently wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. If someone had told her even twenty minutes ago that a Slytherin would be comforting her, she would have laughed in their face.Nott’s calloused hand on her cheek felt rough but gentle and before she could stop herself, she was leaning into his touch, looking into his eyes.

Suddenly, he cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. “So, what was the other time?”

Hermione looked anywhere but at him. She knew his father had been one of the Death Eaters that had been in the Department of Mysteries. She didn’t know what their relationship was like, but she didn’t want to offend him.

“Oh, um, it was last year after we went to the Ministry to stop the… um, Death Eaters from— well it doesn’t really matter what. I was hurt pretty badly and my parents were going to keep me home and find somewhere else to send me.”

Nott looked up down at his hands, his voice cracking a bit. “How did you convince them to let you come back?”

“They took a job opportunity and moved abroad.” By the sheer force of will, no tears fell down her face. “I just told them it was important that I stay here at Hogwarts for the final two years.”

He gave her a suspicious look but seemed to believe her. 

“Well I, for one, am glad you are still here. It’s been nice talking to you, Granger. I gotta get back to work. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

He grabbed the book and walked back to his table. 

_ That was the strangest thing, _ Hermione thought to herself.

The way he treated her was nicer than anyone had treated her in a long time. So long in fact she couldn’t even remember when the last time someone besides Harry, or even Ginny and Luna had been genuinely interested in what she had to say or anything about her life. She felt a tiny bit badly about lying to him about her parents but as nice as he had been, she barely knew him and would probably never speak to him again.

* * *

After that first clandestine meeting in the library, Nott sought her out everytime she was there—which was a lot. Sometimes they would help each other with homework, sometimes they talked about absolute nonsense. 

“What’s your favourite flower?” He asked her one chilly evening in late November when they had snuck away to go sit by the lake. 

“Orchids, purple ones. They were my mum’s favourite as well and my dad would bring her a new one once a month. They were always a deep purple with just a hint of blue.”

She asked him about his family once; it hadn’t been a pretty picture. 

“My mother died when I was young. She was poisoned but my father paid off the healers to say it was a heart attack or some other bullshit. He's an arsehole and I hate him. You’ve been in this world long enough to know who the oldest families are, the so-called Sacred Twenty-Eight. We’re one of the oldest families and I'm sure you’ve figured out that most of those families follow the Dark Lord. My father is no exception to that.”

Theo had paced around the table they were sharing as he told her about his father's expectations for him as soon as he finished his schooling. He was to start shadowing his father in the many business ventures that his family held and it went without saying, he was to offer himself up to the Dark Lord that his father and grandfather had served before him. 

“He can’t force you to do anything, Theo. You’re your own man. You know what you want out of life. You have to fight this.”

Scoffing at her. “You don’t know my father. He gets what he wants. If he even had the slightest clue that I was friends with you, he’d kill me. The only reason we can be together in the library is because everyone thinks we’re partners in Ancient Runes.”

Hermione tried to ignore how her heart skipped a beat. The tiny crush she had been harbouring had turned into full on feelings. She thought about him constantly. He had never shown any inclination that he returned her feelings—not that she would ever tell him—so she just kept them to herself. 

She grabbed his hand as he made another lap around the table, stopping him.

“You’re going to walk a hole in the floor and Madam Pince will never let us back in the library. Can’t you just avoid him until you turn seventeen? Then he won’t have any sort of hold on you.”

“That’s not how it works in the old families, love.” Theo let out a hollow laugh. “He's my paterfamilias; as long as he’s alive and leading our family, whatever he wants is what has to happen. The only way out is to die or be disowned.” He grabbed her hands, kneeling down and looked her right in the eye. “I won’t want this. Nothing about the life that has been laid out for me. You know me. I’m going to stay here for the Christmas holidays, just avoid him for as long as possible. Will you stay with me?” 

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes.

“Of-of course I’ll stay with you.”

Theo smiled at her, pulling on one of her curls that had sprung loose from her bun. His smile faded slowly and he leaned towards her as he gently pressed his lips to hers. She couldn’t stop herself from snaking her arms around his neck as he pulled her from her seat, onto his lap. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against her.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Then he was kissing her again, running his tongue over her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to grant him entrance. 

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione receives her match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, left kudos, and subscribed! 
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All thanks go to my alpha/beta team of MrsRen and TriDogMom for their exceptional skills! They make me a better writer!

Hermione stomped out of the lift and straight past where Harry and Ron were waiting for her. She could faintly hear them calling after her as she stalked towards the public Floos in the Atrium. As soon as the flames turned green she yelled out her flat and was gone. She stumbled from the grate, tripping over the stupid area rug Ginny made her buy, and fell to the floor. Why did he have to be there? Why did she have to be reminded of him? 

The Floo behind her roared to life and spat out Harry.

“What's wrong, ‘Mione? What happened?”

Hermione couldn’t control the gut wrenching sobs that were coming from her. She couldn’t calm herself down. Harry must have sensed this because he laid down on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms.

“Just breathe, love, just breathe,” Harry cooed. “What do you need? Do I need to arrest someone?”

That got a strangled laugh out of Hermione, calming her sobs down. 

“No, please don’t arrest anyone. I’m just being stupid. I’ll be fine. I’m sorry I ran out of there.”

Harry just continued to lay next to her, running a hand through her hair.

“Tell me what's wrong. I know you’ve not been as fine as you tell everyone you are. I know you too well to know when you’re lying. I haven’t pushed until now but I think you need to tell me what's going on. I’m worried about you. Hell, we’re all worried about you.”

She sighed as she thought about what he was saying. No, she hadn’t been the same; not for a long time. And it was time she stopped lying to herself and the people that loved her.

“I’m fine,” Hermione assured him. “No, I'm not where I thought I would be at this point in my life but that's alright. I haven’t meant to worry anyone. I just saw someone when I was done that I haven’t seen in a long time and I wasn’t prepared for it.”

“You’re talking about Nott aren’t you?”

Hermione sat up and looked wide-eyed at Harry.

“How would you– How do you? What?”

Harry chuckled at her and sat up with a groan.

“I’ve always known about you and him. In sixth year you were always in the library together after the whole Ron and Lavender affair. You were so upset and then suddenly you weren’t. You were quite honestly the most pleasant you had been in a long time.”

Harry laughed when she threw him a dirty look.

“Well you know I was using the map a lot that year to keep an eye on–”

“Stalk.”

“I was not  _ stalking  _ Malfoy! I knew he was up to something and I was right wasn't I? Anyway, that’s not the point. I saw you in the library with Nott constantly. I saw you sitting together and I also saw you probably a lot closer than you should have been in the library and other places around the castle. I’m not an idiot, Hermione. You could have told me you know.”

“No, I couldn’t have.” Hermione looked down and wiped the tears from her face, letting out a deep breath. “You forget Harry, you’re not the same person now that you were during school, before Voldemort fell. You wouldn’t have understood. He was from a dark family, his father was a marked Death Eater. You would have turned on me and you know it.” 

Harry looked away sheepishly. 

“You’re right, but this is obviously something that's still affecting you. You could have told me any time over the last four years. I would have helped you!”

Hermione scoffed and stood up.

“I know you like to help fix everyone's problems but this isn’t something you could have fixed,” she snapped.

“What happened?” Harry asked gently. “Did he hurt you?”

“Not physically.” Hermione grimaced. “It ended, whatever  _ it  _ was. It was messy and it hurt like hell but I moved on. He made his choice and I made mine. I went with you, I helped you end the war. I’ve moved on with my life and I have no room in it for Theodore Nott. That’s all you need to know.”

Harry was looking at her with pity in his eyes and she hated it. 

“Don’t give me that pitying look, Harry. I’m fine. This is the first time I’ve seen him in years and it just threw me off. Still have time to get that lunch?” she asked. Harry seemed like he wanted to keep talking about it and Hermione decidedly did not. “I’m sure Ron’s starving by now. Let’s go.” 

Knowing she probably looked like a mess, Hermione cast a wandless charm over her face, spelling away the tear tracks and redness. Straightening her clothes, she held out a hand to help Harry up. 

“Alright,” Harry agreed. “I know when you’re trying to change the subject. I’ll let it drop but just know I’m here if you ever want to talk about it.”

Hermione nodded and threw some Floo powder into the grate.

Why did she have to see Theo today?

* * *

A week later, an owl swooped into Hermione's flat with an envelope bearing the Ministry of Magic seal. She knew from Harry that the moment she touched the letter, she would be compelled to open it and follow through with this farce of a law. 

She would be married to someone who was probably a stranger or someone truly awful. There was no use putting it off. If she didn't open it, she would go to Azkaban and that was one place she had vowed to never set foot in. 

With a sigh, she grabbed the letter from where it sat in her tray. She could feel the magic as it washed over; if she tried, she could probably ignore it but there was no point. Ripping the letter open, she skimmed through all the bullshit at the beginning until her eyes landed on the name of the bottom. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she yelled, flinging the parchment away from her.

It was sometime later when Hermione heard her Floo roar to life. She didn’t even look up from where she was sitting and staring out of her window. 

“Hermione?” a male voice called. “Is everything okay?”

She didn't move, didn’t acknowledge them, but was aware there was more than one person in her flat. 

“What's wrong with her?” a second voice—female this time—asked. “Is she alright?”

Hermione felt a small, gentle hand on her shoulder turn her around and the cerulean blue of Daphne Potter  _ nee _ Greengrass, was looking at her with concern etched all over her face.

The blonde witch waved her small hand in front of Hermione’s eyes. “Hermione, can you hear us? What's going on?”

Hermione blinked up at her, coming out of the fog she had allowed herself to be drawn into.

“I’m fine,” Hermione reassured her. She looked between her two friends, confused on why they were in her flat. “What's going on?”

Daphne glanced over to Harry who was looking at her with a strange look on his face.

"We had dinner plans at our place last night, but you didn't show up," Harry said. "We thought maybe you were just running late, but after we didn't hear from you, we asked around. No one had talked to you, so I contacted your work. They said they haven't seen you in three days."

Looking around, her eyes fell on a calendar she had hung up by her front door. It had been three days since she had received her letter from the Ministry. The owls that had been delivering mail had been sent away without replies. She had moved through life like a ghost; It was as though she had been in a fog the past few days. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realize how much time had passed. I got my match a few days ago and I just haven’t cared to keep track of the time.”

Harry and Daphne shared a look that she didn’t care for.

“Who was your match?” Daphne asked. 

Grimacing, she pulled the letter from the pocket of her jumper and handed it to them. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the name and passed the letter over to Daphne who had the same reaction.

“Well, say something then.” Hermione ground out as she watched the couple exchange a wide eyed look.

Harry cleared his throat and looked to Daphne who was looking anywhere but the two of them.

“I-I don’t really know what to say, ‘Mione. Have you heard from him since you got your letter? I’m sure he’s received his by now as well.”

“No.” Hermione started to shake her head then stopped. If three days had passed, she had no idea.“I’m not sure. I didn’t even know how much time had gone by since I got my letter. All my mail goes into the tray in the kitchen if I'm not around to get it directly from the owl.”

Daphne who looked like she was going to explode if she didn’t say something soon jumped at the chance.“I’ll go see if you have any letters.”

Watching Daphne all but run from the room to her kitchen brought a giggle to Hermione's lips. 

“I assume you told her then?

“Yeah.” Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I might have told her something. I’m sorry ‘Mione but you know I'm shite at keeping things from her. You’re our friend and you’ve been keeping this from us!”

Rolling her eyes at her best friend, she stood to stretch. Harry was always so dramatic.

“Oh don’t be like that. It was a childhood romance. Nothing ever came of it.”

Harry shot her a look that told her he was seeing right through her act of bravado.

“Right, just keep telling yourself that then.”

Daphne walked back into the room with a small stack of mail in her hand, holding them out to her.

“I didn’t look through it but you have quite a few letters.”

Hermione grabbed the mail from her and started sorting through it. One from her boss, one from Luna, one from Ginny, two from Molly, and there at the bottom of the pile, a small note with handwriting she hadn’t seen in years but was so familiar with, was a note from Nott. 

Waving it around, she looked at Harry and Daphne.

“I’m sorry I worried you all, I’m fine I promise. I need to read this and I don’t need you hovering over me as I do. I promise I’ll come by later this evening; just give me a little time please.”

After assuring them three more times, she was able to usher them out through her Floo so she could read the letter. Deciding a glass or two of wine was just what this occasion called for, she poured herself a generous glass and walked back out to her sofa and opened the letter.

_ Hermione, _

_ I’m sure you’re angry right now. I know you hate me. Please just give me the chance to explain. I’ll meet you wherever you want, just please let me see you. _

_ Yours, _

_ Theo _

She wanted to scoff at the letter, of course she was pissed off. She wanted to rip it up and set it on fire. Before she got too pissed on wine, she grabbed a piece of parchment and penned a quick and rather impersonal note back to him before she lost her nerve.

_ Nott, _

_ Tomorrow. 10:30 at the Leaky. _

_ Granger _

* * *

Later that same evening, Hermione made herself presentable in a pair of denims and a Weasley sweater that was at least two years old. Throwing her hair into a messy bun, she grabbed her bag and Floo'd to Grimmauld Place.

She was surprised to find Ron and Lavender sitting on the sofa in the sitting room when she arrived. Ron started to stand to greet her before his wife shoved him down in her haste to stand up. Crossing the room quickly, she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the hallway, shutting the door to the sitting room behind them.

"I knew," Lavender blurted out the moment the doors clicked shut. "I knew about you and Nott in sixth year. 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open as she took in what the blonde in front of her was saying.

"It was in December and I was in the library grabbing a book for my Charms homework and I saw you together...kissing. I never told anyone." Lavender wasn't looking at her, she seemed to be looking anywhere but at the shocked witch in front of her. "We had never been close and that year really did us no favors. I was a stuck-up, vapid bitch and was making quite the spectacle with Ron and I never really apologised for how I acted back then–"

Hermione cut her rumbling off. "Lavender, I appreciate you not telling anyone and you have nothing to apologise for then or now. I had no claim over Ron, I was just bitter." She sighed a bit before pulling her former roommate into a hug. "Everything at Hogwarts is ancient history, Lav. You're one of my closest friends now and that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying.” Lavender laughed as she wiped her eyes. “You're the one being forced to marry someone you obviously don't want anything to do with."

Hermione glanced over Lavender’s shoulder as the door creaked open and Daphne slipped out. 

"Are we plotting?” Daphne asked, looking excited. “Don't leave me out, I'm a Slytherin, that's my forte."

"No plotting. There's not much to plot really. If I don't marry him I go to Azkaban or get my wand snapped, I don't have much choice in the matter." She sighed. "I’m meeting him tomorrow at the Leaky to talk. I have no idea how it's going to go. Daph you ran in his circle at Hogwarts, any advice?"

Daphne ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I should have known it was you. I was actually quite close with Theo in the old days. There was a change in him our sixth year and he confided in me a bit. He never told me your name, just that he had met someone."

Watching the other witch with a critical eye, she asked. "What did he say?"

"Just that there was someone he had met and he couldn't tell me who, that no one would understand. He said that you really got him, that you made him want to be a better person," Daphne told her as she fought down the tears that were threatening to spill over. 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione asked the question she wasn’t sure she was ready to hear the answer to. "Do you...do you know what happened after Yule that year?" 

Daphne grimaced. "No, not really. He pulled away from everyone. We’d been friends since we were in nappies and I had no idea what was going on with him. I haven't even seen him since the end of sixth year; I didn't even know he was in the country." 

Rubbing her hands down her face, Hermione tried to decide if this was helpful news or not. "I don't know what to do. We'll be married within the year regardless. He wants to meet to explain what happened."

"You hear him out,” Lavender said, pulling her back in for a tight hug. “Don't forgive him just because you'll be marrying the git. Let him explain and then decide. That's all you can do really."

She knew it was good advice, if she could follow it was a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break at Hogwarts isn’t what Hermione thought it would be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last flashback is here! Some of your questions will be answered! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and those who have left reviews! 
> 
> All thanks to my Alpha & Beta team of MrsRen & TriDogMom they deserve all the love!
> 
> I own nothing!

_ December 1996 _

The weeks leading up to Christmas hols were like something out of someone else's life. Hermione and Theo stole moments together wherever they could. Studying every night together in the library, walks around the Black Lake before curfew, sneaking around to find secluded spots around the castle to just be alone together.

It felt like she had known him her entire life; she told him things she had never told anyone else. She finally told him where her parents actually were, he told her about his abusive childhood. They bared their souls to one another, never giving a thought to what other people would think if they were caught.

The day before the break started, Theo slipped her a note after breakfast, telling her to meet him down by the lake that night after dinner. She spent the rest of the day oblivious to her surroundings; she couldn’t have told you anything that was taught in any of her classes. Harry, the king of unobservance, even noticed how different she was.

“What's been going on with you lately, Hermione? You’ve not been acting like yourself, is this still about Ron?”

“Oh, Harry, honestly.” She snorted and rolled her eyes at him. “Yes at first I was upset but I could care less who Ron chooses to swap spit with. If he wants to make a fool of himself by pawing at Lavender all over the castle, far be it from me to stop him.”

Harry gave her a skeptical look that told her he wasn’t sure he believed her.“Then what's going on with you? I’ve barely seen outside of class these last few months. You’re never in the common room and half the time you’re not in the library either.”

Hermione sighed, not really wanting to tell him.“Please tell me you haven’t been using the map to spy on me. I’m not afraid to set that thing on fire if you are Harry James Potter!” 

“Of course not, I would never invade your privacy like that.” Blushing, Harry looked away.

  
  


“Oh you won’t invade  _ my  _ privacy,” She quipped, letting out a mirthless laugh, “but anyone else you think is up to something is fair game then?”

Running a hand through his already messy hair and letting out a sigh Harry looked around the corridor. “You know Malfoy’s up to something ‘Mione. I can feel it. I don’t know what it is but I will.”

Smiling gently at Harry. “I know you think he is and I admit, his behavior over the summer was suspicious but you have other things that need your focus,” she told him with a pointed look.

Hermione knew that Harry would never understand her relationship with Theo no matter how much she wanted someone to confide in. His and Ron's prejudice against Slytherins made them both impossible to speak too. Thankfully, her best friend had been too preoccupied with what Malfoy was up to, she was almost positive he hadn’t been stalking her on the map. If he had, he surely would have said something by now. 

“I’ve just been spending time with someone new. I’m not ready to tell anyone who it is though. Just please Harry, promise you won’t spy on me and please don’t tell anyone.”

Harry looked up sharply at her confession.“You’re  _ dating _ someone? Who is it? Is he a Gryffindor?”

She laughed at his questions and the protective look that was etched all over his face. “Yes I’m dating someone, I’m not telling you who it is, and no he isn’t a Gryffindor. If it becomes more serious, I'll tell you.”

“Fine, keep your secrets. He better treat you right or he’ll have me to answer too.”

“Come on you prat, we’re going to be late for Charms.” Laughing, Hermione looped her arms through his and dragged him down the hall.

  
  


* * *

Before dinner, Hermione rushed to her dorm deciding to put a bit more effort into her appearance than she normally would. After putting on little mascara and grabbing her lipstick to put on after she ate, she ran out the door to get to dinner as quickly as possible.

Sitting down facing the Slytherin table, she surreptitiously watching to see when Theo finished dinner. As she looked up and down the Slytherin table, he caught her eye and gave her a wink before he downed his pumpkin juice and stood from the table. 

Almost choking on her food, she said her goodbyes and hurried from the table and out the doors of the Great Hall. 

Walking as quickly as possible without drawing attention to herself, she was walking out of the giant oak front doors and crossing the massive expanse of lawn between the castle and the Black Lake. Knowing Theo wouldn't be out in the open she started towards the woody area that surrounded a portion of the massive lake. Hermione hadn't gone more than a few feet into the trees when a strong pair of arms encircled her waist and she felt a firm chest flush with her back.

"I don't think I've ever eaten my food so fast,” Theo whispered in her ear “Zabini knows something's up but hasn't asked yet."

Twisting so she was facing Theo, standing on her tiptoes she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What will you say if he questions you?” she asked. “We've never really discussed what we would say if anyone caught us."

Theo sighed, nuzzling his face and inhaling deeply in her hair. “I don’t know what we’ll do. I’d rather one of your lot found out than someone in my circle.”

She pulled away from him slightly, looking up into his face. “Are you embarrassed by me?”

Pulling her closer to him, he placed his large hand on her cheek.“Of course I’m not embarrassed by you. It would be so dangerous if my father found out about us, and if my mates know, their parents will find out. Parents using legilimency on you is common in pureblood families. I want to walk down the halls, holding your hand but if anyone thought we were more than partners for a class, it wouldn’t be good. I don’t know what he would do if he found out. We won’t have to worry about anyone finding out for the next few weeks. There's no upper years staying over the break and no one in my house staying.”

Hermione relaxed into his touch trying to tell herself she knew he was right. A pureblood supremacist father who was in right in Voldemort’s inner circle would not be pleased with the idea of his heir involving himself with a Muggleborn; especially not a Muggleborn who was best friends with Harry Potter. 

“You’re right, I’m just being a ninny. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for love.” Theo smiled at her, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “There's something I’ve been wanting to tell you actually. I, uh, don’t really know how to say this but, uh, I love you, Hermione. I have for a while and I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

Her eyes widened as she watched Theo stumble through his declaration. Of course she loved him. She just never thought he would return those feelings so she kept them to herself. 

“Theo, stop talking. I love you, too. Of course I love you, I have for a while actually I just didn’t want to say anything in case.”

He frowned at her. “In case of what?”

  
  


“In case you decided you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore,” Hermione said, pulling away from him, she turned towards the lake and looked up at the moon. I know you’re under a lot of pressure with your father and your friends. I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop I guess. You’re a pureblood, titled, heir to a fortune. I’m the know-it-all Muggleborn best friend of Harry Potter. I’m no one. 

“I'm sure you could have your pick of any of the girls in your house, in fact I'm almost positive your father has someone whose appropriate picked out for you to marry.”Taking a deep breath, she turned around to look at Theo who was staring at her wide eyed.“I know I'm no prize. I guess I kept it to myself because I couldn’t handle telling you and you not returning the sentiment.”

Theo grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, his hand curling into her hair; his lips crashing into hers. Hermione's tongues ran across his bottom lip, asking for entrance that he immediately granted; their tongues battling for dominance. It wasn't the first time they’d snogged but it seemed different this time. 

Pulling back slightly to catch her breath, Theo laid his forehead against hers.

"It's so cheesy,” he said, his breath hot on her face, “but I wish we could stay like this. No war, no Death Eaters, no stupid family obligations, just us."

Hermione let out a sigh as she brought her hand up to play with his hair. "So do I. We just need to take this break as a blessing and enjoy the time together without interruptions. The next two weeks are just for us."

After a few more minutes snogging, they made plans to meet up in the same spot by the lake the next day after everyone had left.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she was immediately relieved that she would get to spend so much time with Theo without anyone interrupting. She got up and dressed quickly, wanting to see Harry and Ginny before they left for the Burrow. 

As she descended the staircase the first thing she saw was Ron and Lavender wrapped so tightly around each other, she wasn't sure how they were managing to breathe. They looked like they were each trying to shove their tongue as far down the others throat as possible. 

Wrinkling her nose as she walked past, glad to know that Theo did not appear to be trying to eat her when they snogged. Harry was standing awkwardly behind the couch Ron and Lavender were destroying, looking like he was trying to melt into the floor.

"Ready for breakfast Harry?" she asked.

"Merlin yes, please.” Harry looked so relieved she actually laughed out loud. “Ron, I'm going to breakfast with Hermione!"

Ron made a noise that they both ignored and fled out the portrait hole.

"Are you ready for two whole weeks with Ron talking about Lavender?"

"No, no I am not. She's all he talks about anymore!" Harry groaned, causing Hermione to giggle at his suffering.

"Not that he talked about much before besides food, Quidditch, and chess," she said in a snarky tone. Harry gaped at her, causing Hermione to laugh harder.

"What? You know I'm right. He's still one of my best friends but our Ron's not a deep bloke. Teaspoon, remember?"

Busting out laughing, Harry had to stop and lean against the stair rail until he could catch his breath. 

"You're absolutely right. Ah well, better than staying here all break. Going to spend the whole time studying?" he asked. 

Hermione looked away from him, he could always tell when she was lying. 

"Most likely. Only a few months until it's time for our exams you know." she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at Harry rolling his eyes.

"You should relax, 'Mione. Everyone deserves a break, especially you."

_ If only he knew.  _

She smiled at him as they continued their walk down to the Great Hall, but changed the subject to Ginny. If Harry was thinking about the youngest Weasley, he wouldn’t notice the blush on Hermione’s cheeks as she thought about what she would actually be doing while everyone was away from the castle.   
  


* * *

After she bid farewell to Harry, she headed back up to her dorm to freshen up and wrap the gift she had decided to give Theo. Hermione knew it was traditional for a wizard to receive a watch from their family when they came of age and Hermione had the perfect gift with that in mind.

When she was done memory charming her parents, Hermione had packed away all their belongings they hadn't taken with them to Australia and had stored it all in Arthur Weasleys shed. The only things she had kept with her had been a blanket her mother had knitted while she had been pregnant, and her fathers pocket watch. Her mother had given him the watch on their wedding day with the inscription  _ I will love you forever  _ on the inside.

Hermione wanted Theo to have it. She couldn't describe it but she could feel in her soul that it was the right choice. She wrapped it in some transfigured paper, finishing it up with a neat red and green bow. 

Satisfied with the look of it, the witch grabbed her cloak and headed down to the lake. She couldnt keep the stupid grin off her face as she sped down the many staircases and out the front door. There were so few people staying over the break, she hadn't passed a single person between the Gryffindor common room and the giant oak doors that led outside. 

Hermione reached their spot by the lake, surprised that Theo hadn't beat her there. She pulled out a book to occupy her time until he showed up.

Thirty minutes turned into an hour, then two. 

_ He's not coming _ she thought to herself as tears ran down her face. She stood, brushing the dirt from herself when a thought occurred to her and she gasped.

"The map!"

She ran all the way to the tower, not realising how hard she was breathing, yelled the password at the Fat Lady, and darted up the stairs of the boys dormitory.

"Please let it be here, please let it be here."

Incredibly thankful all the boys in her year had returned home for Christmas, she threw open the door to their dorm and raced to Harry's trunk. Hermione started throwing things out of it, searching for the map.

It was tucked inside Harry's stupid potions book that he was using to cheat with. She yanked it out and muttered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The map immediately came to life. She scanned it until she found the Slytherin common room and searched for his name. He wasn't in there. He wasn't anywhere on the map.

Her heart dropped.

"He left."

* * *

Hermione spent the entire Christmas break not leaving her room. Professor McGonagall had come to check on her two days after the break began. She told her favorite professor she wasn't feeling well but insisting she just needed rest.

The remainder of the break, her meals were sent to her room. She barely touched them but was grateful for Professor McGonagall—who she guessed probably knew more than she had let on but appreciated the care regardless. 

She skipped dinner the night all the students returned, it was cowardly but she knew she was unable to handle seeing Nott. Hermione knew that Harry, and possibly Ron, would wonder where she was but she couldn't bring herself to care; she couldnt find it in her to care about much of anything. 

Dinner had ended if the voices coming up the stairs to the dorm were any indication. The door burst open revealing Lavender and Parvati laughing.

"Oh, Hermione! There you are! We missed you at dinner, everything alright?" Lavender watched her closely, likely hoping to get some gossip.

"Just fine, been a bit sick. Did you have a good holiday?"

She tuned out both the girls as they started droning on about their break. Hermione didn't care, she knew she was being dramatic but she wasn't sure she would care about anything for a while.

Later that night, once the other girls had fallen asleep, she laid in bed, staring up at the canopy when she heard the door open slowly. She sat up, holding her breath. 

Hermione immediately felt stupid when she saw the bright red hair of Ginny creeping into her room. The younger witch sat on the edge of her bed and looked her over with a critical eye. 

"I know something's wrong. You've been different for awhile now, happier. Then I find out you haven't left your bed since the day we went home. McGonagall is worried, I'm worried, Harry and Ron are worried. Harry would be up here himself but he can't. You don't have to tell me what's wrong but I'm going to sit here with you for a little."

Hermione stared at her friend as she spoke, wanting to tell her but knowing she wouldn’t. She laid her head on Ginny's lap and finally cried. She hadn't cried the entire break, she had just laid in bed feeling numb. Ginny stroked her hair for a while before nudging Hermione to lay down before laying next to her.

"It's okay, 'Mione. I'm here for you."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione took more time than she normally would on her appearance. An entire bottle of Sleekeazy's and her hair was straight as a board. She pulled it back into a sleek ponytail and applied a little mascara. Lavender and Parvati gave her strange looks when she left the bathroom, not used to seeing her not looking like a frizz ball. 

She had asked Ginny to wait for her in the common room before she had left to go get herself ready. She mentally prepared herself to deal with a worried Harry and annoyed Ron. They didn't disappoint her.

"Where were you?" Harry asked, his face creased with worry as he looked her over. "I thought something happened to you when you weren't at dinner. Did something happen?" 

"You aren't still mad about me and Lav, are you 'Mione?" Ron was looking at her indignantly, the whining in his voice already grating on Hermione's nerves. "I can't believe you weren't at dinner. I had something from mum to give you and I had to carry it around." 

"I'm just fine," she told them both, her voice filled with exasperation. "I've been sick the past couple days and didnt feel up to going down stairs for dinner. What did your mum send for me Ron?"

His face turned bright red all the way to his hairline. "Well you see what happened. I got hungry last night and she made you a little pumpkin pie. I-uh-I ate it."

Snorting and rolling her eyes at Ginny, she turned to head out the portrait hole. "Well, if you're both done scolding me, let's get breakfast, yeah?" 

Ginny stuck close to her the entire way to the Hall, pushing Harry away when he tried to sit next to her. It was a good thing too; as soon as she had gotten seated and started preparing her tea, the doors to the Great Hall opened. 

Nott walked in with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. She grabbed Ginny's hand, squeezed it hard, and willed herself not to cry Ginny's eyes widened as she looked between Hermione and where she was staring. 

He looked different. His hair that he had always kept long and shaggy was cropped short and tidy, he had shaved off his facial hair. She saw his heir ring glinting from his finger. The biggest change however was the look on his face. Theo always had a smile, an easy going air about him.

It was all gone. He looked like Malfoy usually did, arrogant. He had a sneer on his face as he looked around the hall, his nose was almost up in the air. He looked every inch the pureblood heir to an ancient house. 

Hermione had to look away, squeezing her eyes shut. She would not allow herself to cry in the Great Hall; questions would be asked that she had no intentions of answering. Ginny was still holding her hand and doing her best to shield her friend from anyone's view. She knew she would have to tell Ginny what had happened but not yet—not here. 

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand as she let go. "I'll explain later just please don't tell anyone, especially Harry or Ron." She looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping Ginny would understand that no one could know. 

The younger witch nodded her head. "I won't say a word. There's no Quidditch practice until tomorrow; after dinner let's go find an empty classroom and you can tell me what the hell is going on." Ginny was giving her a look reminiscent of her mother, not that she was stupid enough to tell her that. 

After agreeing, Hermione fled the Hall for her first class, unaware of the eyes that followed her out.

* * *

  
Hermione couldn't tell you anything that was discussed in any of her classes that day; she had gone through the motions of taking notes though she was sure they would be useless. She hadn't raised her hand to answer a question even once. Hermione knew if she didn't snap out of it, people would start to question her. This isn't who she was, she had all the answers and her classmates could always count on her to have impeccable notes if they needed them. She hoped after confessing everything to Ginny she would feel better.

When dinner finally rolled around, Hermione barely ate anything as she sat with her back to the Slytherin table, unable to see the man she loved looking and acting so different. Ginny grabbed her by the arm, gesturing for her to follow. They found an empty classroom on the second floor and threw a locking and silencing charm at the door.

"Okay spill. What is going on with you? Why were you looking at the Slytherins like you'd seen a ghost? You've been acting strange for awhile now." Ginny was staring at her with her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised.

"I-I oh, Ginny what did I do?" Hermione cried, then promptly burst into tears that had the red headed witch looking at her like she had never seen Hermione before. Ginny ran forward and gathered her into her arms, running a hand up and down her back and making shushing noises. 

"Oh, Hermione. I had no idea you were so hurt. Did one of them hurt you? I'll kill them myself. No one will ever suspect me, Fred and George taught me everything they know and then some." This brought a watery chuckle from the sobbing witch who leaned into the embrace and sighed. 

"It's Nott and no he didn't hurt me. Not physically at least." She sniffled and pulled a handkerchief out of her robe pocket and dabbed at her eyes. “I don't even know where to start."

Ginny rubbed soothing circles on Hermione's back as she continued to softly cry. "Just start at the beginning. I won't judge you, you know that, and your secret’s safe with me." 

She took a deep breath and launched into her story; she couldn't look at Ginny, couldn't bare to see whatever looks might be crossing her face. She hadn’t realised how much she needed to talk about her relationship with Nott until she was confessing everything—every library visit, every time he pulled her into an alcove for a quick snog, when he told her he loved her. 

She felt like she had run a marathon when she finished telling Ginny about Nott. Whilst she was no longer crying, she felt hollow; like she was missing a piece of her.

Ginny had stayed silent through the entire story, never jumping in, never making a noise. Hermione pulled away and looked up into Ginny's face and was not prepared for what she saw. The Weasley temper was the stuff of legend, most people knew to run the other way when they saw a red-faced Weasley. Ginny's face was so red it was almost purple and her eyes were bright with anger. 

"I'll kill him," she ground out through gritted teeth, her wand tip glowing. 

Hermione grabbed Ginny's free hand and pulled her close. "He's not worth it, Gin. He made his choice, I just have to get over it." 

"If he so much as glances in your direction I'm going to bat bogey him until he's begging for mercy." Ginny stood and started pacing around the room, muttering under her breath and huffing as she put her wand back in her pocket and crossed her arms. "Useless piece of pureblood shite. I should ask the twins for some new products."

Her little rant caused Hermione to giggle for the first time in weeks. Once the giggles started she couldn't stop and was soon full on laughing with Ginny staring at her like she had gone mad. The look on her friend’s face only made her laugh harder and she dropped to the floor. She waved her hand at her best girl friend and tried to get herself under control.

"I’m sorry but this is the first time I've laughed since before the break started. You're a good friend, Gin, much better than I deserve after what I kept from you," Hermione said as she wiped the tears that had for once not been caused by the heartache she could still feel. 

Ginny grinned at her and flopped onto the floor next to her. "He doesn't deserve you, 'Mione. He lied to you and he doesn't deserve another minute of time in your head." She squeezed Hermione's hand. "You'll meet someone one day who will make you forget about all of this. Now, let’s go raid the kitchens and see if the elves will give us some sweets."

As the two headed down to the kitchens, Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit better. She knew she would likely miss him for a long time—a love like she felt for him doesn't just go away—but she knew she would be okay.

Just as Ginny reached to tickle the pear of the painting that would grant them entrance to the kitchen, the portrait swung open. Nott stopped abruptly as he walked out, arms full of snacks and eyes wide at who was standing on the other side. She immediately turned to walk away just as he shouted at her to wait. She turned just in time to see Ginny shove her wand under Nott’s chin.

"If you ever come near her again, I will make you regret it. You'll have me and my brothers to answer to."

Nott was staring at her as Ginny made her threat. "I'll stay away from her. You have my word." 

Ginny scoffed as she pulled her wand away. "Your word doesn't mean a fucking thing to me. You're a piece of shite. I'll make you regret it if you so much as look at her twice. Am I clear?" 

Nott looked down at Ginny, scowling. "Crystal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo explains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explanations are finally here! 
> 
> All thanks to my Alpha and Beta, MrsRen and TriDogMom they are the absolute best! Any remaining mistakes are my own!
> 
> I own nothing!

Hermione didn't want to care about how she looked when she went to meet Nott, but she did. She had gone through her closet three times and nothing seemed right. Admitting defeat, Hermione ran to her Floo and tossed the powder in. 

"Ginny are you home? I need your help," Hermione called out, knees aching as she heard crashes and a bellowed swear as the petite redhead made her way into the sitting room, nothing but a man's button down on.

"What the hell, 'Mione? I'm a little busy," she huffed as she finished buttoning the shirt before kneeling down. Hermione rolled her eyes at Gin's appearance. 

"First of all, it's nine in the morning. Second of all, can you please adjust how you're sitting, you have no knickers on." 

Ginny turned a dull shade of red before grabbing a blanket from her sofa and throwing it over herself. "Sorry, lost track of time. What's wrong?"

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "Im meeting Nott at the Leaky in an hour and I have no clue what to wear. I need your help!"

Eyes widening, Ginny grimaced. "Shite I forgot that was today. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there." 

Hermione chuckled as she pulled her head out of the fireplace. She didn't think Ginny would ever settle down, without this law forcing the issue. She knew Ginny had been seeing someone lately—no matter how many times Hermione reminded her she would be forced to marry when Ginny received her letter. The younger witch just continued to tell her not to worry, that she had everything under control. She didn't know how the new marriage law would affect the witch, but Hermione would be there for the fallout. Fifteen minutes later she heard the Floo roar to life and Ginny sauntered into her bedroom.

"Sorry, I know I said ten minutes but I had to take of some things." 

Hermione snorted as she looked through her jewelry box. "Still not going to tell me who it is? What about your match Gin?" she asked.

Ginny sighed, looking through Hermione's closet. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. Once everyone knows who it is, all hell will break loose and we're just not ready to deal with all the nonsense it will bring." She sniffed as she pulled a white t-shirt and Hermione’s tightest pair of jeans out of the closet. "Wear these and that new pair of dragon-hide boots you got when we went to Romania to visit Charlie. Top it off with your pea coat and he'll be drooling." 

Hermione crossed her arms. "You had that picked out in five seconds. I've been in here all morning!" she pouted. “I’m not going to judge you, Gin. You’ve never judged me for Theo. Also, it’s not like you had any choice in the matter, you know?”

Ginny laughed as she sat on her knees behind Hermione. "You're overthinking it. I'll sort out your hair. Sit still. I’m not here to talk about me, I’m here to help you.”

While her hair was nowhere near as bushy and frizzy as it had been at school it was still difficult to control. She had never bothered to learn the charms Ginny did, settling for a messy bun or braid most days. 

"I’m dreading this, Gin. We haven't spoken since sixth year. I've not even seen him since that day I told you everything." She signed as she thought back on the last time she had laid eyes on Theodore Nott. "I don’t think I’ve even heard anything about him since the end of the war."

Ginny hummed as she twisted her wand in complicated patterns over Hermione's head. "I remember seeing a small article about him in the  _ Prophet _ after the trials were over. I don't think he got any jail time but other than that I don't think I've seen anything about him either." She made one more pass over Hermione's head. "There, all done!"

Hermione twisted so she could see her reflection in the full length mirror she had on her wall. Ginny had calmed her unruly curls into gentle waves, pulling half up into a messy bun on top of her head that would have taken Hermione an hour to accomplish. "You're a genius, Gin. I really need to brush up on my hair charms."

A snort escaped Ginny as she leaned back against Hermione's plush headboard. "Brush up," she scoffed. "You've never learned them, what's there to brush up on? Now, I want you to Floo me as soon as you get home. If I haven't heard from you by two, I'm coming over." 

Hermione glanced back at Ginny as she gathered the clothes picked out for her. "Thank you, really. I know I'm being ridiculous but I'm glad I have you. Harry and Daphne know but they weren't there when it all happened and you were."

Ginny waved a hand as she stood to leave. "It's what I'm here for, 'Mione. Now go get dressed, you have to meet him in twenty minutes. Don't show up right on time, make him sweat a little."

After Hermione agreed to Floo her, Ginny was off in a swirl of green flames.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror after she finished dressing. "You can do this. You will not cry. You're not the same witch you were at seventeen." Feeling completely ridiculous for talking outloud to herself. Hermione swiped on some mascara, threw her jacket on and tossed some powder into the fireplace, yelling out, "The Leaky Cauldron," before she spun away in green flames. 

* * *

After dusting herself off, Hermione looked around the dingy pub until she saw Nott sitting at a booth near the back nursing a glass of what looked like firewhisky. He sat up straighter when he noticed her, and straightening her spine, Hermione made her way towards him.

Sliding into the booth, Hermione refused to make eye contact with the man who would apparently be her husband. If you had asked her at seventeen if this is what she wanted, she would have  _ loudly _ told anyone asking that yes absolutely, she loved him. Now though, now she didn't even want to be within ten feet of the man.

Nott sighed across the table from her, scrubbing his hands down his face. "Hermione, please look at me. I know you hate me and you have every reason to but I can explain!"

Hermione scoffed as she finally looked up at Nott’s face. His eyes looked good, damn him. His hair had grown out and he was sporting a beard. He reached a hand out to touch her and thought better of it at the sharp look on her face. 

"What could you possibly say to make this better? You told me you loved me and then you were gone! No note, nothing! Then you come back to school looking like _ Malfoy _ ! You weren't yourself anymore!" She was squeezing her eyes shut, forcing no tears to fall, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

Nott sighed and threw back the rest of his drink. "I know, I'm an arsehole and I treated you horribly. You can never know how sorry I was then and still am." Hermione scoffed. "Damnit Hermione just let me explain, please!"

"Why now? Why so many years later are you finally ready to explain? You could have pulled me aside at school, you could have sent me an owl or did you and they all got lost?" she asked him with a sarcastic edge to her voice. "I would wager you haven't thought about me once since then, this marriage law is just forcing your hand."

Nott let out a frustrated noise, curling his hands into fists and banging one on the table that caused those sitting around them to look over until he gave them all a terrifying look. "I couldn't," he hissed. "I tried to talk to you that first night back at school and you had your little ginger bodyguard. After that night I never saw you alone again! I couldn't let  _ anyone  _ see me talking to you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she listened to his excuses, she could feel the anger rising up within her and did nothing to stop it.

"Oh, yes of course! The pureblood heir to the House of Nott just  _ can't _ be seen associating with a  _ Mudblood," _ she spat out through gritted teeth. "Heaven forbid! You might lose your fortune if  _ Daddy _ found out. I have a meeting with Kingsley tomorrow and I'll be doing everything I can to get out of this. Don't contact me again." With that, Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed out of the pub into Muggle London.

After walking around London for an hour, Hermione found a quiet alleyway and Disapparated to Grimmauld Place. While no longer dark and dingy as it had been before, the outside of the Potter’s London townhouse was still just as drab and rundown as it had always been. Walking up the concrete steps, Hermione rang the doorbell and waited. 

Moments later, the door swung open to reveal Winky staring up at her in an adorable blue dress. "Miss Hermy, Master and Mistress are in the kitchen if Miss would follow Winky." 

Without waiting to see if Hermione followed, the elf made her way towards the kitchen. Winky had found Harry a few months after the end of the war and asked him for a bond. Harry, still reeling from the death of Dobby during the war, was unable to turn her away. Kreacher had fallen during the final battle so Harry was in need of a keeper, especially one that would keep him in line and take over the remodeling of Grimmauld place. 

Walking into the kitchen, Hermione found Harry and Daphne sitting at one end of the old table that was gleaming in the light. Harry looked up at her entrance and frowned. "What happened? Do I need to arrest him? Are you okay?" This was all said in one breath as Daphne rolled her eyes and Hermione barked out a harsh laugh.

"No need to arrest anyone. It was awful like I expected but really I just need the use of your Floo so I can go home." Hermione smiled as Harry huffed and crossed his arms. Daphne stood up as Hermione made her way around the table to give Harry a hug. "I'll see you both on Saturday for dinner, I promise." 

Daphne followed Hermione up to the Floo, obviously wanting to get Hermione alone. 

"I just wanted to give you a heads up, Lavender said she and Ron have some news to share at dinner." Daphne rolled her eyes as she spoke. "I bet you ten Galleons I know what it is."

Hermione smiled at her oldest friend’s wife. "I'm not taking that bet because you're probably right. Honestly I'm surprised they've waited this long before having children. Ron’s making a name for himself in the Auror department and Lavender is basically a household name with her reporting for the Daily Prophet." She grabbed a fist full of Floo powder before turning back to Daphne. "I'm totally fine, I promise. I'm happy for them. I'm sure Lav’s already told Ron about my history with Nott if Harry hasn't."

Daphne sighed as she pulled Hermione in for a one-armed hug. "I only know what you've told me. I was friends with him in school but not close, but I can tell you that when he came back after Christmas break his sixth year, he wasn't the same person. He was almost like a puppet. I'm here if you ever need a Slytherin to talk too, we're more alike than we would all like to think." 

After another round of goodbyes with Daphne, Hermione arrived in her apartment and threw herself down onto her sofa and sighed loudly. She knew she needed to Floo Ginny before she arrived in a strop over Hermione's lack of communication but she just couldn't drag herself off the sofa. A few minutes later saw Ginny stomping angrily out of her fireplace. 

"Well? I've been waiting for an hour! What happened?" Ginny made her way to the sofa, shoving Hermione's legs off so she could sit down. "What did he say?"

Hermione sat up and put her head in her hands. "It was awful Gin. He shouldn't be allowed to look that good!" She threw herself across Ginny's lap and let out a strangled yell as she covered her face with her hands. "He was very apologetic and said he could explain what happened but when I asked why he never tried to talk to me or why he hasn't sent me any letters in the years since and he didn't have a real reason."

Ginny was gently running her fingers through Hermione's hair as she started to cry. "What did he say exactly?"

Hermione sighed. "He said he tried at Hogwarts but you were with me that first night and then I was never alone and he couldn't be seen talking to me. I might have said that of course he couldn't be seen with a  _ Mudblood _ . I told him I'm meeting with Kingsley tomorrow to try to get out of the law."

Pulling Hermione off her lap and staring at her with wide eyes. "You're meeting with Kings? You know he won't be able to do anything right?" Ginny was looking at Hermione with concern etched all over her face. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up is all."

Hermione laid her head on Ginny's shoulder. "No, I'm not. I just told him that. I know I don't have a choice but I don't want him to think he can just weasel his way back into my good graces." Right then, a beautiful eagle owl flew in through the charmed window in Hermione's kitchen, landing on her coffee table and looking her over; Hermione was left with the feeling she was lacking something in the eyes of the owl. 

"Got something for me?" Hermione asked, the owl held out a foot for her to untie the missive. "I've got some owl treats if you want one and some water." The owl looked her over again with a critical eye before clicking its beak at her and hopping on her outstretched arm. The owl jumped off her arm at the window, taking a treat from her. The owl didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. "Are you to wait for a reply then?" The owl hooted at her softly between drinks of water. "I'll take that as a yes.”

Hermione grabbed a bottle of wine from her fridge and two glasses from her cupboards before heading back out to Ginny.

"Wine? I know I need a drink." She poured them both a generous cupful and grabbed the letter she had left on the sofa. "Now who could this be from." 

Taking note of the familiar scrawl, she rolled her eyes and ripped the seal open. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised," she said before taking a giant drink of wine. "Let's see what he has to say, shall we?"

_ Hermione,  _

_ Today didn't go how I planned and I'm sorry. I really want an opportunity to explain to you what happened all those years ago. Please don't go to Kingsley, not yet at least. I know nothing I tell you will make my actions alright but I need you to know that I honestly had no other choice. Please let me come over tonight and let me explain myself.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Theo _

She tossed the letter to Ginny who was making grabby motions with her hands. "He wants to come to my flat and try to explain himself." Hermione tossed back the rest of her wine and debated if she should have another. "What should I do?" She sat the wine down, not wanting to get pissed in case she decided to let his sorry arse come over. 

"I think you should let him come over, 'Mione," Ginny said as she sat the letter on Hermione's coffee table. "Just hear him out. I'm not saying forgive him but you  _ were  _ matched with him and unless this law suddenly gets overturned, you're going to spend the rest of your life with him. You need answers." 

Hermione crossed her arms in a pout. "Fine. You're right, I need to know what happened." She stood and walked to her kitchen table and grabbed a spare bit of parchment and quill. "I'll tell him to come over around seven." She wrote a quick note and tied it to the owls leg. "Take this back to him please. " The owl clicked its beak at her and took off.

"Gin, i'm not sure I'm ready for this." She sat back down on the sofa and let the tears come, hoping by the time he arrived, they would dry up. 

Ginny sighed and grabbed a tissue off the table and handed it to Hermione. "You'll do just fine. Hear him out, don't interrupt. Just let him get it all out before you say anything. I know you'll want to jump in but don't." Ginny toed her shoes off and curled her long legs underneath her. "I'll stay until it's almost time for him to come over. I don't want you staying by yourself and drinking that entire bottle of wine; you won't be able to control yourself if you do and then you'll probably hex the idiot before he can finish."

Hermione let out a laugh and dabbed at her eyes. "Thank you. I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a good best friend. Now, are you ready to talk about  _ your _ match?"

Ginny scoffed and tossed back her glass of wine. "Nope."

* * *

At ten minutes to seven, Ginny gave Hermione a hug and Floo'd out. She spent the next few minutes pacing in front of her fireplace until it flamed a bright green and she threw herself on her sofa and grabbed the nearest book and opened it, flipping it the right way up. Nott walked out of her Floo and wiped his robes down.

"Thank you for letting me come over. I know you probably didn't want to," he told her as he walked to the chair next to her sofa. "You look good."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You said you wanted a chance to explain, I haven't got all night."

Nott sighed and leaned back in the chair. "That last night before Christmas break, when I got back to my dorm I had a letter waiting on me from my father. He said he had spoken to Dumbledore and I was to be on the train the next morning to come home for the break. If I was not on the train when it arrived in London he would come to Hogwarts and get me himself. There were consequences implied. I didn't know how to get in touch with you before then. I know I could have sent you an owl but I was so angry with my father I didn't even think about it at the time." He was looking at his hands as he spoke, unable to look her in her eyes. 

"And? What happened when you got home that you couldn't send me an owl?"

He finally looked up directly in her eyes. "As soon as my father and I returned to the manor, he told me I would be presented to his  _ lord _ that night and I was to stay in my room until called down. None of the elves would answer when I called for them and I was unable to leave my room." Nott broke eye contact and looked up at her ceiling before he continued. "My father let me out of my room that evening and forced me downstairs. The Dark Lord was in our drawing room surrounded by all of his inner circle. I was informed that I would be marked the following day with several of my classmates and to prepare myself. When the bastard and the others left, I told my father there was no way I was joining and he couldn't force me."

Hermione was watching Nott explain his circumstances and doing her best not to interject; it was killing her and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Well you  _ did _ join him so what was it? Your daddy threatened to take your money away?" she asked with a sneer.

Nott growled and jumped to his feet much to the surprise of Hermione. "Yes, but that's not why I joined! I don't care about the money or the title, you know me better than that!"

Hermione got to her feet as well, sitting down wasn't cutting it anymore. "Then tell me. Tell me why you joined that sadistic psychopath. You haven't given me any answers, just excuses."

"I did it to save your life. He knew about you. I don't know how, he wouldn't tell me but he was going to kill you to break me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More discussions, a peeping owl, and Ginnys mystery man is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More answers are finally here!! I can’t wait to see reactions to this chapter! I hope you all love it!!!
> 
> This chapter also has brief mentions of torture and rape but it’s not explicit!
> 
> Thanks to my Alpha and Beta team, MrsRen and TriDogMom, it it wasn’t for them this chapter would still be the absolute mess is was 2 weeks ago!

_ "He was going to kill you to break me."  _

Hermione's jaw dropped open at Nott’s confession. Her mind was racing at the implications of what he had just said.

"What do you mean? How did he find out?" She needed to know everything now. "Tell me what happened."

Nott sighed and leaned back against the sofa, his knee jumping with anxiety. "Remember how I told you that the paterfamilias basically controls everything?" At her nod he gave her a small smile before looking back at his hands. "I  _ had _ to do what he said, Hermione, I had no choice. I knew if I wasn't on the train to London, he would come to Hogwarts and I would pay for it. I didn't want him to find out about you. I need you to know that I never took part in anything with them."

"How do you know he knew about me?"

Nott sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. "He told me he knew about our little  _ dalliance _ . My father informed me that he knew about everything that went on with me at school. He told me he knew about my feelings for you and if I didn't act the way I had been raised to he said...he said he would find you and make me watch while he...don't make me say it, love." 

Hermione huffed "I am not your love. Just tell me what he said, I'm a big girl; it's not your job to protect me."

"He said he would find you and he would make me watch while he tortured you and let his Death Eater pals  _ rape  _ you." Nott’s voice broke at this. "He told me he had all types of curses to use on you specifically; that he wouldn't let his  _ heir _ be sullied by a Mudblood."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath as she thought about what Nott was saying. Yes, that first night he did try to speak with her but she was too hurt to listen at the time. He hadn't looked at her since he finished speaking, he sat on the sofa next to her staring at the ceiling. With a tentative look towards him, Hermione scooted just a bit closer to him and gently rested her hand on his knee. 

"Nott, it's alright," she told him and he shook his head. "Theo, look at me." He lifted his head slightly and looked into her eyes. "Thank you for doing what you could to protect me. I know you turned yourself into something you never wanted to be and you did that for me. I should have heard you out that night but I was hurt; I still am." 

Theo sat up and with a swift look at her face, he grabbed her hand that was resting on his knee. "I know we have a lot to learn about each other. We've both been through hell and back since then but will you give me a chance? Just, don't go talk to the Minister yet. Let me take you on a date?"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I'll go on a date with you. I was just bluffing about the meeting by the way." 

Barking out a laugh, Theo stood up, dragging her along with him. He suddenly looked nervous which was very much at odds with his persona of a rugged, tattooed, bad boy. "I won't press my luck, we're different people now. For all I know you've turned into a stuck up snob," he told her with a wry grin. "I could be a homicidal lunatic."

"I'll take my chances. I could take you, I'm sure of it," Hermione said. "Send me an owl, I get off work around six in the evening most days." 

With a squeeze of her hand and a longing look, Theo walked over to her fireplace, grabbing her jar of Floo powder before pausing and turning back to face her. "I'm leaving but before I go…" He sat the powder back on the mantle and was in front of her in two strides, his hands cupping her face. "You can hate me later but I can't leave without doing this one more time." 

Then he was kissing her, gently until she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. His hands slid up into her hair and pulled her closer to him. Hermione thought that whatever else might have happened, this was still the same.

Just as she started to truly melt into the kiss, he pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against her. "Just like I remembered." 

He walked back to the fireplace and threw a handful of powder in the fireplace. Right before he called out his destination he tossed her a wink then he was gone. Hermione threw herself back on the sofa, letting out a deep breath.

"Gods, I'm in trouble.”

* * *

Hermione couldn't concentrate. Since Theo had left her flat the night before, she hadn't been able to focus on anything at all; she had burnt her dinner, tossed and turned all night, been late to work that morning, and had to ask a customer to repeat themselves twice before she could focus on what they were saying. Hermione knew she was less than useless. She had sent a quick note to Ginny letting her know it had gone okay and made plans to meet up for dinner and drink that night to tell her everything that had happened. 

The last two hours of work dragged on until thirty minutes before closing, her boss, Mrs Kettles, told her to go home as she hadn't been much help to anyone at all that day. After apologising profusely Hermione grabbed her bag, walked out the door, and headed home. She thought a nice long soak in her bathtub sounded like a fine idea before heading out to meet Ginny. Some ridiculously hot water and two cap falls of bath salts later, Hermione was relaxing in her bath trying to stay awake. 

Just as she started to nod off for the fifth time, a quiet  _ hoot _ caused her eyes to jerk open. Theo’s owl was standing on her bathroom sink, head cocked to the side and staring at her. Hermione jerked upright, covering herself up with her hands.

"Go wait in the kitchen like a good little owl! I'll be right out," she told him. He looked her over before taking off out of the room. "Of course he would have a pushy owl." Hermione dried herself quickly and wrapped her robe that was hanging on the back of her door around herself before heading out in search of the peeping owl.

The owl was standing in the middle of her kitchen table waiting for her it seemed. As soon as she walked in the room he stuck his little leg out for her to retrieve the small package and note attached. "If you want to wait for a moment, I'll send my reply back to you." The owl gave a hoot that she took as a yes so she grabbed a little bowl, filling it with water and a couple owl treats before sitting at the table and opening the note first.

_ Hermione, _

_ Thank you for letting me come over and start to explain things. I know there's more we need to discuss but I'm glad you don't hate me anymore. Are you free for dinner tomorrow around seven? I was wondering if you would be comfortable with coming to my home so I can cook for you? We can talk more and get to know each other again where no one can overhear us. Let me know. _

_ Yours, _

_ Theo _

_ P.S. Tap the box with your wand and it'll enlarge. _

Hermione fought a grin as she read the letter. Even though they had just reunited, she couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought of spending more time with Theo, to see if he was the same person she loved all those years ago. Grabbing her wand from where she had stuck it through her bun during her bath, she tapped the box that immediately grew twice its size. Theo’s owl hopped over to see what she was doing. "What do you think? Should I open it?" The owl responded by pecking lightly on the top of the box. "I guess that's a yes," she laughed.

She removed the strings that were tied around the box, inside she found four premium sugar quills from Honeydukes and a note indicating they were her favourite flavour, coconut. Hermione picked one up while marveling that he had remembered. Lost in her thoughts again, the little owl gave a soft hoot, breaking her out of the trance she was in. "Alright, hang on and I'll write him back." she grabbed a self inking quill and some parchment.

_ Theo, _

_ Dinner at your place is fine. We do still have a lot to talk about. Thank you for the sugar quills, I can't believe you remembered my favourite flavour.  _

_ See you tomorrow, _

_ Hermione _

_ P.S. You need to talk to your owl about boundaries, he watched me in the bath. _

Rolling the note up tight, she secured it to the owls leg, gave him another treat and sent him off. Glancing at the clock on her wall, she realised she only had fifteen minutes until she needed to be at Ginny's flat. Thankful they had decided against going out, Hermione threw on a pair of leggings and an old Weasley Christmas sweater she had gotten several years ago. A quick Floo trip and Hermione was stepping out of the fireplace in Ginny's flat to see the witch in question wrapped around Draco Malfoy and snogging as though their lives depended on it. 

"Ginny?" Hermione said loudly. "Your mystery man is  _ Malfoy _ ?" Ginny and Malfoy jumped apart from one another, both looking rather disheveled. 

"Hermione, you're early. This isn't how I wanted you to find out," Ginny told her with a glance to Malfoy. "You're not going to freak out are you?"

Hermione realised she was still standing there, mouth hanging open and staring at them. She shook herself slightly and walked forward, holding her hand out. "It's nice to see you again, Malfoy. I mean Draco. I'm not going to freak out, Gin. How long has this been going on?" 

Malfoy shook her hand gently, giving her his signature smirk. "We reconnected, what was it, love? Four months ago?" He kissed Ginny on top of her head. "I've been living in France with Mother the last few years and just recently came home."

Ginny reached out a hand towards Hermione who grabbed it. "Please don't tell Ron yet." 

She sighed as she squeezed Ginny's hand. "You know I wont say anything. I'm happy for you both, truly. Are you going to join us for dinner, Mal-Draco?" 

Draco gave her a genuine smile and shook his head. "No, not tonight, I have plans with Blaise and Theo." He gave Hermione a sly look at that. "I'll leave you ladies to your dinner and drinking. The four of us should have dinner next week though."

Hermione looked at Ginny sharply who was looking anywhere but at Hermione. "What do you mean the four of us?" she asked Draco.

Having the grace to look embarrassed, Dracos cheeks flushed slightly before he cleared his throat. "I've been friends with Theo since we were in nappies, Granger. There is very little I don't know." 

Hermione scowled at him and looked over at Ginny who held her hands up. "I said nothing." 

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I trust you, Gin. Dinner sounds great, I’m seeing Theo tomorrow and we can figure out a date and owl you.”

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her before turning to Ginny and pulling her close. Hermione looked away to give them a bit of privacy. 

"See you later, Granger," Draco called to her as he headed to the Floo. 

Hermione jerked around to give him a wave. "Bye! Oh and, Draco? Welcome to the family." She gave him a grin as his eyes widened. He stepped into the fire and he was gone. Hermione turned to look at Ginny who was still standing in the same spot, arms crossed, looking as though she were preparing for an argument. 

"Well? Let me hear it then," Ginny said to Hermione, a hard look on her face.

Hermione's eyebrows rose as she walked towards Ginny, pulling the redheads' arms away. "What do you think I'm going to do, Gin? Scream at you? Tell you he's evil? I have no room to talk, you know that. If he's who has been making you happy lately, then I'm truly happy for you. We've been out of Hogwarts for a while and I couldn’t care less what he did at sixteen. We're all different now. I'll be with you when you're ready to tell everyone else."

She pulled Ginny in for a tight hug. Of all the wizards Hermione thought Ginny was hooking up with, she never would have guessed it was  _ Draco Malfoy. _ Hermione smiled as Ginny pulled away, wiping her eyes. "You’re going to be Lady Malfoy now, Gin!" 

Ginny snorted and stood, stretching. "I guess I am. Merlin I wish I could see the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when he finds out. A Weasley as Lady of the Manor."

Hermione laughed as they headed into the kitchen in Ginny's flat. "So if you two have been together for months how did you find out he was your match?" She took a seat at the table as Ginny pulled out a casserole dish from the cooling cabinet and slid it into her oven. 

With a sigh, Ginny sat at the table with Hermione. "We reconnected about four months ago. And before you say anything, I know it's really fast. We just clicked in a way I never have with anyone else. We know each other’s worst and we're both willing to look past it and be the best we can be. I love him, 'Mione, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. He still has connections in the Ministry. 'Mione, please don't be angry with me."

Looking up in confusion, she asked. "Why in Merlin's name would I be angry with you?" 

Ginny was wringing her hands in her lap and looking as though she were about to burst into tears. "I knew about the marriage law a month ago. That's why we decided to get married.”

“You’re  _ married?  _ You told me you were  _ seeing  _ someone. Not married to someone.”

“I… We didn’t want to take the chance of getting split up, so we got married in France before he moved back here. He wasn’t impacted by it before, so we knew we were safe."

She stared at her best female friend with an incredulous look on her face. She couldn't believe her best friend, the person she spoke with at least once a day, knew about this and didn't warn her. Would she have been able to do something to stop it? Could she have left the country? If Draco wasn’t bound by the law when he was out of the British Isles, did that mean  _ she _ wouldn’t have been bound by them?

"Hermione, please say something to me. I'm so sorry, I know I should have told you but it was just luck that Draco found out and we couldn't tell anyone we knew." Ginny had tears running down her face as she leaned forward to grab Hermione's hand. "I should have told you, I know that and I regret that I didn't."

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. It wasn't Ginny's fault, logically she knew that, but she couldn't help but wonder if she had prior knowledge of the law being put into place if she could have gotten around it. She wouldn't have reconnected with Theo and Hermione still wasn't sure it was a good thing they had reconnected. Taking a deep breath she realised that all in all, it wasn't Ginny's fault. 

"I'm not angry with you, Gin. Even if I had known, there is nothing I could have done about it. As much as I don’t want to be married, I don’t want to live anywhere else. I still love you, even if you've kept a secret marriage from me," Hermione told Ginny with a laugh. "Now, let's figure out how you're going to tell everyone that not only are you  _ married _ but that you married Ron's arch-nemesis." 

With a groan, Ginny stood and went back to the cooling cabinet, pulling out a bottle of wine. "I'm going to need a lot of this."

* * *

Several hours and two bottles of wine later, Hermione was back in her flat after a great night with Ginny. They laughed, made a decision on who to tell first, deciding on Molly and Arthur. Draco had returned just before Hermione left and she proceeded to hug him—something she was certain had startled the blond—and he helped her home. Standing in her darkened living room. Hermione let out a sigh as she kicked her shoes off and threw her bag on her sofa. Walking into the kitchen and flipping on the light, a note on her table caught her eye. 

Breaking the seal and unrolling the note, Hermione couldn't stop the small smile that crept across her face. 

_ Lucky owl. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione jumps to conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! We get a little more Hermione & Theo interaction in this chapter and it was one of my favorite to write!! 
> 
> Thanks as always to my Alpha/Beta team of MrsRen, whose comments I LIVE for & TriDogMom who makes me a better writer every day!

The next morning, Hermione stumbled out of bed into the loo, digging through her medicine cabinet for a vial of hangover potion. She didn't use it often but was happy to have a spare vial laying around. Tossing it back, the relief was immediate. Hermione headed into her kitchen, setting a pot of coffee to brew, knowing she would need the caffeine to make it through the day. 

Determined to be a good employee instead of the space case she had been the day before, Hermione hurried to dress, grabbing her travel coffee cup, filling it up, and heading out the door. Showing up to the bookshop thirty minutes early, she set about tidying up the store. At eight, she flipped the sign to open and took a seat behind the counter to check to see if they needed to order some new inventory. 

At noon, Mrs Kettle walked into the shop to find Hermione standing on a ladder to dust the top of the bookshelves.

"Hermione, what on earth are you doing, dear?" Mrs Kettle called out to her. "You need to be careful, that ladder isn't very sturdy." 

She stepped down, wiping sweat from her brow. She had dusted all the bookshelves, cleaned the windows at the front of the shop, organized the front counter, polished the cash register, and finished inventory for the entire store. To say she was attempting to keep her mind busy was an understatement. 

"Just trying to stay busy. It's been a bit of a slow morning and I wasn't a great employee yesterday and wanted to make up for it. The inventory is ready for your approval, I can send it off after you make sure it's alright."

Mrs Kettle smiled at her gently. "Hermione, you didn't need to do that. Everyone has off days. Now, how about we sit down, have a cuppa and you tell me what has you so out of sorts lately."

Hermione grimaced as her boss turned her back. She wasn't sure how to explain the situation to her Muggle boss. 

_ This should be interesting. _

Taking the cup of tea that was offered, Hermione added two lumps of sugar, leaning against the front counter as Mrs Kettle sat down on the stool. She was a no nonsense woman who looked to be in her mid to late sixties, beautiful grey hair that she kept braided back from her face. She was a sturdy woman who looked as though she wouldnt take any shite from anyone. 

"Now, are you ready to talk about it?"

With a deep drink of tea, Hermione sat her cup down. "I recently ran into an ex of mine. We haven't seen each other since school. Our relationship ended badly and it was a difficult time."

Mrs Kettle gave her a knowing look and patted her hand. "And you aren't sure how you feel about seeing him? Has he reached out to you since you saw him?" the older woman asked. 

Hermiones nodded, taking another small sip of tea before answering. "Yes, that's why I was so distracted yesterday. He came over to my flat the night before last to explain what happened back then. Some issue with his father not approving of him dating a… me. He's from a noble family and his father had certain expectations for him. Theo, that's his name, explained that his father threatened to cut him off if he didn't end things." Hermione sighed, this was difficult to explain to a Muggle. 

"What did you say to him then?" Mrs Kettle asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I told him he definitely could have handled the situation better but then again I could have as well. I ignored him when he attempted to reach out to me then. I haven't seen him since we left school. I'm actually having dinner with him tonight at his home," Hermione told her boss with a blush.

Mrs Kettle smiled at her. "Ah to be young again. I met my Henry when I was just fourteen and we were together for forty five years before he passed away. I know he hurt you, but don't close your heart off dear. You're young, beautiful, and have your entire life ahead of you. Don't let a mistake from when you were a teenager hold you back now."

Hermione smiled at the older woman, grateful to have someone to talk to about the situation who had an unbiased view of the situation. Well, as unbiased as possible when she didn't know the actual situation. 

"Thank you, Mrs Kettle. I appreciate the advice more than you could know. I'm nervous about tonight but I'm willing to hear him out more." 

"None of that Mrs Kettle now, it's Lydia. I'll give you one last piece of advice from an old woman, whether you want it or not. Shave your legs." With that, she stood and threw Hermione a wink as she walked back towards her small office.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she realised what her boss had just told her. 

_ Well, it's something to consider I suppose. _

* * *

The remainder of the day sped by quickly. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she kept herself busy or if a part of her was steadily becoming more unsure about the evening as the day went on. She knew they had to see each other but she didn't want him to think all was forgiven because she kissed him back. Merlin, how did she get herself into this mess?

She knew they had been compatible as teenagers but young love had a way of making you ignore the things about the other person you didn't want to see. At almost twenty three, Hermione knew she was a different person than she had been at seventeen. She had been through a war, no one came out of that the same. 

Another thought that was plaguing her was Theo’s involvement in the war. He said he had not participated in anything but how was that possible? She didn't remember seeing him during the final battle but what had he done in the year she and the boys had been on the run? Was he one of the Slytherins that had used unforgivables on younger students? Had he  _ Cruio'd  _ his fellow students? 

At that thought, Hermione's breath caught. Without really thinking about what she was doing and the consequences, Hermione stalked to her fireplace, threw a handful of floo powder and yelled "3632 Elvin,'' and stepped through the flames. As soon as she stepped out of the roaring green fire, he was standing there with a startled look on his face, a towel around his waist. 

"What's wrong? You're not meant to be here for another hour." Theo stepped towards her, reaching out a hand that was smacked away.

"Don't touch me. Did you torture students?" she demanded, poking him in his bare chest.

Theo looked shocked at her question, his face quickly morphing in anger. "Is that what you think of me? You think I would hurt children? You know I didn't want that life, Hermione," he yelled.

She was fuming by this point, he wasn't denying it. "Answer the question, Nott." 

He scowled at her. "No, I didn't  _ torture _ anyone. I wasn't even at Hogwarts that last year. I thought we were going to talk about this together? What have you been doing, imagining me hurting kids? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I don't know what kind of person you are. We haven't spoken since we were teenagers. All I know is that you have that mark on your arm and your word that you didn't take part in anything." Her fire was starting to leave her and she was becoming embarrassed quickly by her outburst. 

Theo ran his hands through his still wet hair and sighed. "We agreed we still had things to discuss and I thought we would do that tonight, that's what this dinner is for." He moved towards her slowly. "You're right, we don't know each other anymore but we have a year to change that. I've never stopped thinking about you."

He reached for her hand and smiled when she allowed him to take it. "You were it for me at seventeen and that hasn't changed. Do you know how the orb that picked our match works?" Theo asked her as he stepped close to her.

She couldn't get her mouth to form words, he was so close to her. The tattoos that covered most of his chest drew her eyes and she was lightly running her finger over one before she realised what she was doing. Theo shuddered and that was all it took to snap Hermione out of her trance.

"No, I didn’t ask but I should go, you aren't even dressed and neither am I. I'll be back in an hour, if you still want me to come that is." She could feel the blush creeping up her chest.

Theo grinned at her, a grin she hadn't seen in so long and it made her melt just a bit. "Why don't you just stay? I don't care what you look like. I'll go get dressed and we can talk before we eat dinner, how's that sound?"

Hermione took a deep breath and a small step back from Theo. "If you're sure, I know I look a mess." She smiled when he huffed at her. "What?"

He rolled his eyes as he started to leave the room. "Just sit your pretty arse on the sofa, I'll be right back," Theo called over his shoulder. 

* * *

When Theo returned, fully dressed in a pair of jeans and black t shirt that Hermione thought he had no business looking so good in, they sat awkwardly across from one another; neither sure where to start. 

"I don't know what to say," Theo admitted with a sad smile. 

Hermione fidgeted with her fingers, she needed to know everything that happened but wasn't sure she actually  _ wanted  _ to know. "Just tell me what happened after sixth year."

He sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "After the whole debacle with Dumbledore, I kept my head down at school. My father came to retrieve me and forced me to return home. I wasn't allowed to leave my wing of the manor and the only interaction I had was with a house-elf bound to my father." Theo blew out a deep breath. "The house-elf that had cared for me since I was a baby was murdered in front of me the day I was marked. Dilly was the only one that ever showed me kindness in my home after my mother died."

Hermione leaned forward and pulled one of Theos large hands into her smaller one and squeezed it gently. "I’m so sorry, Theo."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks. I stayed in my room until the end of July when my father forced me out and took me to a meeting with You-Know-Who. I was told I would be going with some others to the Weasley wedding that night. I had been trying to work out a plan to escape while I had been confined to my room and this seemed like the opportunity. I was brought by side-along Apparition to just outside the Weasley home by my father to wait until the wards fell."

His leg was bouncing quickly as he confessed his sins to her, he pulled his hand away from her and ran both hands through his long hair. "As soon as the wards fell it was chaos. Father finally let me go so he could fight and I took the chance and ran the opposite direction. I Apparated to Diagon Alley and went straight to Gringotts after I destroyed my Death Eater mask. I took all the money out of my trust vault, changed it to Muggle money and I ran." 

Hermione's mouth dropped open at his confession. The last thing she expected to be told was that he had run away to the Muggle world. "Where did you go? I can't imagine you knew much about the Muggle world." she asked.

Theo let out a strangled laugh. "I really didn't. I found a hotel and got a room. My mark kept burning and the pain was awful. I spent two days in that dingy hotel room sick from it. The pain eventually stopped so I assumed he thought I was dead or your lot had taken me prisoner."

She sighed. She felt embarrassed by the way she had stormed over here, accusing him of horrific acts. "So did you stay in that hotel?"

"For a few weeks. I decided to go to Hogsmeade and see if there was anything I could find out. I had transfigured myself a couple times and snuck into Diagon to get the Prophet so I knew you, Potter, and Weasley had broken into the Ministry and that you were all wanted but no one had seen you so I knew you were at least alive." Theo stood up and walked over to the loveseat she was sitting on and knelt down in front of her. "When I got to Hogsmeade, I went to the Hogs Head. Aberforth knew who I was but didn't rat me out. I always went to his pub during school so he knew I didn't want that life. I helped him supply Longbottom's little resistance with food and medical supplies."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Theo, you could have been caught."

He laughed, the sound muffled as his face was buried in her hair. "It would have been worse for them. I needed to help. I was at the final battle. Ab found me some Polyjuice and I saved it so I could go fight. He knicked some hair from someone one day and I saved it until I needed it."

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "You were there?" The shock in her voice made Theo wince and clear his throat.

"Yes. I tried to stay as close to all the younger years that either didn't make it out or hid so they could fight. I only saw you a couple times during the entire fight. After Longbottom cut the head off Nagini, I cornered my father, stunned, and bound him."

Hermione's eyes widened at his confession. "That was very brave of you," she whispered. 

Theo smiled at her, resting his forehead against her. "When everything was over, I turned myself over to some Auror and was taken to the Ministry. Arthur Weasley actually healed me when I got there, took my statement, and vouched for me. I agreed to Veritaserum and Legilimency, they could see that I had never done anything and was given the Mark against my will. Mr Weasley vouched for me and agreed to be my handler of sorts. He helped me find a place to live, get my N.E.W.T.s, and that sort of thing.”

Shocked didn't even begin to cover what Hermione was feeling. How did she not know the Weasleys had been involved with Theo? 

"Are you still in touch with the Weasleys?" she choked out. 

Smirking at her. "Sure am. I meet with Mr Weasley a few times a month. Sometimes just to talk, sometimes for advice. He's everything I wanted my father to be." She smiled at that.

"And Mrs Weasley?" 

He laughed. "Molly? She likes to berate me over my tattoos as often as possible. She brings me food once a week, convinced I'm not eating properly. I'll never be able to repay them for what they did for me after the war. They lost a son that day and Mr Weasley never hesitated to help the son of the man who was directly responsible for the situation that killed his son."

Hermione smiled. "They are a wonderful family. I've become quite distant the last couple of years and I need to fix things with them. They're the only family I have left." She cleared her throat and brushed away the few tears that had spilled over. "I'm glad you're close with them, it'll definitely make this whole forced marriage nonsense easier to deal with in the long run."

Theo stood with a laugh, holding his hand out to pull her up with him. "Ah yes, the  _ law.  _ I hate it but perhaps we should send the Wizengamot flowers or something."

She scowled at him but allowed him to pull her close. "Why in Merlin's name would we do that?" She asked.

Laughing, Theo wrapped his arms around her, brushing a stray curl from her face. "How else would I have gotten you to listen to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation continues and a friend stops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun and the banter is my favorite! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Huge thank you to my Alpha/Beta team of MrsRen and TriDogMom! Y’all are the best!!

Walking around his flat as Theo went to his room to put his towel away, she was impressed. Theo's flat was gorgeous. The living room had wall to wall windows that had a stunning view of the London skyline. Decorated tastefully in dark woods and beige walls, the entire flat was more classy than Hermione would be able to pull off without help. It was much larger than hers, she was positive her entire living room could fit in his kitchen. 

"There's a good little pizza place just around the corner if that's alright with you?" Theo called out to her from his bedroom. "I've got a menu on the refrigerator if you want to pick something." 

Pulling the menu off the front, Hermione quickly made a decision and put it back. She opened the door and was a bit surprised to find a fully stocked fridge and Muggle beer. Most bachelors she knew barely kept anything in their fridges and the Muggle beer was a huge surprise. 

"Snooping?" Theo whispered right in her ear.

With a shriek, Hermione slammed the door shut and spun around. "Don't sneak up on people like that. I could have hexed you." She smacked his chest, taking note that he had thrown on a long sleeve shirt with a tattoo shop logo on it. "Is that where you get your tattoos done then?" she asked, poking the logo of a Slytherin green dragon that said Tattoo Draconium. 

Theo laughed, taking a step back from her and grabbing the menu. "You could say that. It's my shop. I opened it a couple years ago." He flushed when her mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You actually did it? I remember you talking about it in school, I can't believe you did it." She smiled at him, reaching out a finger to trace a vine that wrapped around his arm and went beneath the sleeve of his shirt. "How many do you have?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her until she was up against his chest. "I've lost count. What about you, Golden Girl? You have any?" 

Hermione's breath caught the moment he pulled her to him. Forming words seemed to be a difficult task. "I, uh... no. No, I don't have any. Never really thought about getting one; always made me think of you," she told him quietly as she looked down, missing the flash of pain that went across his face. 

"I could spend the next hundred or so years of our lives apologising. I hurt you and I'm so sorry for that. I've thought about you constantly since that first night in the library when I spilled my secrets to you, secrets I hadn't told anyone." He put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up so she could look in the eye. "I loved you then and it won't take much for me to love you now." 

When he kissed her this time, she was expecting it. It felt warm, familiar. There was no urgency, this kiss felt like they had done it a million times. He pulled back and she wondered when she had wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Oi, Nott. You still going berserk about Granger coming over?" a voice called from the living room. Hermione jerked back slightly and laughed when Theo groaned into her neck as Blaise Zabini sauntered into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway and smirked at them.

"Apparently not, I see. Granger, you're looking fetching." Zabini gave her a dazzling smile that she was sure had dropped more knickers in Britain than anything else. "You're a bit early aren't you?" he asked.

Hermione giggled when Theo nudged her behind him a bit. "Blaise, I wasn't expecting you tonight," Theo growled out with a glare for his friend. 

Blaise laughed. "You've been having a fit about this since yesterday. Draco and I flipped a Galleon for who had to come check on you. I obviously lost."

She snorted from behind Theo while he glared at Blaise. "As you can see, I'm doing just fine." He pulled her up against his side, curling a possessive arm around her waist. "I've never thrown a fit in my life, by the way. This prat doesn't know how to speak without embellishing the truth to a ridiculous degree."

Blaise huffed slightly before he began mocking Theo in a falsetto tone. "' _ Oh what if she hates me? How do I make her like me again, lads? What if she hates tattoos? What if she makes me shave my beard _ ?'" Hermione laughed while Theo groaned into her hair. "You were whinging like a child.” Blaise winked at Hermione as she continued to laugh. 

Theo pulled his wand out of his pocket and shot a Stinging Hex at Blaise that caused the Italian to screech and jump. “You can report back to Draco that we’re doing just fine.”

“Draco asked if we’d like to have dinner with him and Ginny one day soon, are you alright with that?” Hermione asked Theo who exchanged a surprised look with Blaise. 

“So you know they’re together now? Red's been about to pull her hair out, worrying about telling you,” Theo told her.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, when I caught them together, not very sneaky. Who's your match, Blaise?” Hermione asked as she disentangled herself from Theo's side so she could grab a couple bottles of Muggle beer from the cooling cabinet, offering one to each man. 

Blaise smirked at her as Theo looked on, eyes wide. “You made yourself at home quick, didn’t you Golden Girl?” He laughed as he took the beer. “As to my match, yes I have.”

Hermione looked at him expectantly and Theo snorted. “He won’t tell anyone who his match is. Cheeky bastard is too damn smug,” he told her. 

Blaise was rocking back on his heels as he took a long drink from his beer. “Perhaps we can join your dinner with Draco and Red?” He sat the bottle on the counter and with a little salute, headed for the Floo, stopping just before he left the kitchen. “Send me an owl with the details, Lady Nott.” Then he was gone. 

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she turned to look at Theo who was looking anywhere but at her. “ _ Lady Nott _ ? What did he mean by that, Theo?” She crossed her arms and leveled him with a stare that was reminiscent of Professor McGonagall. 

Theo sighed, took a long drink of his beer and sat back against the counter across from her. “When we get married you will  _ technically _ be Lady Nott. My father was apparently too busy being the Dark Lord's bitch boy that he never had time to properly disown me.” Hermione gasped slightly at this revelation. “After the war, he was sentenced to a life term in Azkaban but died less than a year later.” He told her all of this very matter-of-fact, with very little emotion in his voice 

“Oh, Theo, I don’t know what to say,” Hermione confessed, reaching out to squeeze one of his hands. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. 

“Nothing to say, love. I was summoned to Gringotts within twenty-four hours of his death to assume the title of Lord Nott and take over for my father in all of his business ventures. I have a seat on the Wizengamot as well,” he told her with a little shrug. 

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Theo had always been against taking over for his father. There seemed to be something he was leaving out though. If he had taken over for his father, how did he have time to run a tattoo shop?

“I can practically see your brain working, love. What’s going on in that mind of yours?” Theo asked her with a laugh. 

She blushed slightly before rolling her eyes at him. “I was just wondering how you have time for your tattoo shop when you’re always running whatever ventures your father had.” 

Theo gave her a crooked grin that made her knickers go damp. “Always thinking aren’t you? After I found out the old man had finally died and I assumed the title, I got  _ extremely  _ drunk for about three days, sobered up, had a well-earned panic attack for a few hours, then went to Draco for help.” 

Hermione cocked her head to the side. “Why Draco?” she asked, her tone slightly confused. 

“Lucius, the absolute bastard that he is, has been preparing Draco to take over Malfoy Holdings since Draco was a wee little tyke. I knew if anyone could help me, it would be him. He helped me sell off all the illegal businesses and hire someone to take over all the day-to-day operations. I’m still the majority share-holder in four of the business but really all I do is look over quarterly reports,” He told her with a shrug. 

Hermione gaped at him. “And the Wizengamot?” she asked. 

Theo smirked. “I have a seat. After we get married I’ll name you my proxy so you can sit in, vote, propose bills, whatever you want.” 

She was wrapped around him before she even realised she had moved. To his credit, Theo didn’t even hesitate as she wrapped her legs around his waist, hands gripping her arse. His kissing had improved slightly and the thought that he had been kissing other witches caused her to growl a little, making him laugh as he pulled back. 

“Should you really be  _ growling  _ at me, little lioness?” he asked her, twisting so he could sit her on the countertop, kissing her neck.

Moaning slightly, Hermione titles her head back more. “I was just thinking how much better you’ve gotten at this,” she told him, whining slightly when he pulled away from her neck. 

“Jealous? It’s been a long time since we’ve been together, love and I’m not going to pretend I was a monk all that time. You’ve got your past and I’ve got mine. I’ve nothing to be ashamed of and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, but I wasn’t lying when I said you’re it for me, always have been. I’ve not been with anyone, seriously, since you,” he told her, his face solemn. 

Hermione felt ashamed that she’d let herself get jealous. They hadn’t spoken since they were seventeen. She hadn’t exactly been celibate in that time either.

“I’m sorry, you’re absolutely right. I’ve barely dated, had a couple flings, but no one serious,” she said, leaning forward to rub his beard. “I like this you know? And the long hair? This whole look is really working for you, you look dangerous.” 

Theo's eyes darkened as she spoke. “You’re asking for trouble, witch.” She wrapped her legs around his hips again, he picked her up with one arm, his other hand gripping her hair. Theo had her out of the kitchen and into his bedroom so fast, she was convinced he had apparated them there. Hermione laughed when he tossed her on the bed and gaped slightly as he pulled his shirt off, his tattoos on full display. 

“See something you like?” he asked with a grin. “I’ve got a fair few of them.” 

Hermione sat up on her knees and beckoned him closer so she could get a better look at the ink that seemed to cover the majority of his upper body.  _ Georgina _ was inked over his heart in a fancy script, Hermione knew that was his mother name, the Slytherin crest on his other pec, he shuddered when she touched it. 

“Blaise, Draco, and Greg all have it as well,” he explained. She looked up at him in surprise 

“ _ Draco Malfoy  _ has a tattoo?” she asked. 

Theo chuckled. “He has a couple actually, ask him about them when we have dinner next week.” 

She returned her attention back to his tattoos, turning his left arm over and letting out a soft little gasp, Theo pulled his arm from her. 

“Ah, I wasn’t sure how to bring that up yet.” His face turned red as he took a slight step back from her. “Angry?” he asked. 

Hermione sat back on the bed, her eyes glassy. “I’m not upset, I just can’t believe it. It’s beautiful, can I see it?” 

Theo held his arm out to her with a grimace. “I know it’s creepy because we weren’t speaking and you hated me but it seemed appropriate.” 

On his left forearm where the dark mark  _ should _ have been was a large, deep purple orchid, the stem curled around his wrist. When she touched it, the flower seemed to come to life, blooming over and over slowly, the stem uncurling and curling around his wrist. 

“It’s beautiful, Theo, I can’t believe you remembered.” She looked up into his eyes. “It’s not creepy at all.”

He looked relieved. “I actually had help from Bill Weasley. The mark started fading within a week of Potter beating the Dark Lord. I had hoped it would fade completely but it didn’t. When I told Arthur I wanted to cover it up, he suggested I ask Bill to check it over for curses or any sort of magical residue.”

She was properly impressed by not only the tattoo but the care Theo had put into it. “Maybe you can give me a tattoo?” she suggested with a grin.

“Anytime, love,” he agreed. Theo looked at her for a long moment before taking a step back from the bed. “As delicious as you look on my bed, we should go order that pizza. If we stay in here, things are going to happen fast and we owe it to ourselves to do this right, law or not.” He looked regretful even as the words left his mouth. 

Hermione pouted slightly before hopping off his bed and handing him his shirt. “I suppose you’re right. We have all the time in the world.” 

The rest of the evening, Hermione couldn’t help but think of how perfect it all felt. They teased each other, laughed about Draco and Blaise, sent off an owl to Ginny asking what date for dinner was alright with her. The entire night felt very domestic, like they had done all this a hundred times together. 

She just wished she could stop the niggling feeling in the back of her head that said it was all too good to be true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione helps Ginny come clean about her relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks update is a bit of a filler chapter! Things will start amping up next week though! I'm so incredibly grateful to everyone who is reading this story and all the lovely reviews and kudos! 
> 
> This chapter and all the ones before and after wouldn't be possible without my wonderful Alpha and Beta team of MrsRen and TriDogMom, all remaining mistakes are my own!

The rest of the night went well, eating take away and flirting. The easy give and take that the pair had at Hogwarts was still there, which was a relief to Hermione. They both were still holding back, only talking about light topics, mutual friends, and their respective jobs. It almost was as though they were both afraid to say something to upset the other one.

It was an understandable feeling. After so long apart and in Hermione's case, thinking Theo was a Death Eater who had escaped justice, a little awkwardness was bound to be present. They still needed to talk about the law, what they each wanted out of this forced marriage but that seemed like poking a sleeping dragon. Neither wanted to risk upsetting the tentative peace they had achieved that evening.

When Theo walked Hermione to his fireplace, pulling her close, she hugged him just as tightly. It would be so easy, she thought. So easy to just pretend like their past had never happened, that they were a new couple who didn't have to be married within the year. A normal couple who didn't have heartbreak and betrayal in their past, PTSD, nightmares, and trust issues.

"We have plenty of time to get to know one another again, love," Theo told her with a grin when she glanced up into his eyes, a questioning look on her face. "I can practically hear you thinking."

With a sigh, Hermione gave him one last squeeze and pulled herself from his embrace. "I want this, I do. But one night of explanations isn't going to fix everything. I don't want to move to fast and use sex as a band aid. It won't be fair to either of us and will do us no favors in the future," she said seriously.

Theo stared at her for a moment before grabbing her hand, bringing it up to his lips. "You're right, as always. I enjoyed myself this evening, I really did. I want to tell you everything you want to know and probably things you won't  _ want _ to know as well. I want to make a real go of this, Hermione. You were who I wanted when I was seventeen and time has done nothing to change that," he spoke, his lips still hovering just over the top of her hand. "I'll owl you in a couple days for another date."

A gentle kiss to her hand and a devastating smile that showed his dimple and Hermione was stepping into the floo to head home. Standing in the middle of her sitting room, she blew out a shuddering breath.

"This is going to be harder than I thought.”

\--

Two days later found Hermione sitting at the kitchen table of the Burrow, helping keep Ginny calm. Her redheaded best friend had owled her the day before to ask if Hermione would be her support and back up if necessary when Ginny informed her parents that not only had she run off and married, she had married a  _ Malfoy _ . As Mr Weasley was the acting Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic, it was important that his entire family be seen following the law to the letter, something George still had a hard time with.

The two girls were sitting there nervously awaiting the Weasley patriarch's arrival home from work while Molly was in the kitchen, finishing up dinner. She had given them a shrewd look when the duo had turned up, informing her that Ginny had an announcement. Not saying anything except that she would start dinner, she had left the two nervous girls at the table to stew. The back door opened with a bang and Mr Weasley walked through with a smile on his face that faltered slightly as he took in the sight of his only daughter and the woman he viewed as his own child, sitting there looking as though they were both going to faint from nervousness.

"Everything alright my dears?" he asked them both, his tone kind with a slight edge of worry.

Ginny gave her father a small smile. "Just fine, dad. I wanted to talk to you and mum about something and Hermione came along. She has some news of her own to share as well, don't you?"

The almost manic smile on Ginny's face would have made Hermione giggle if she wasn't so irritated that her friend had thrown her under the bus. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell the Weasley parents she had been matched with Theo, she did. The problem was, she knew Molly would immediately go into planning mode and Hermione just wasn't ready for that. Ginny apparently didn't care. The look on her face said 'If i'm going down, you're going down with me,'

"That's right, I wanted to talk to you both about my match," Hermione told him with a smile. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

The older man smiled at them. "Well, let me get out of my work robes and settle in for dinner, I'm sure Molly is almost ready with it." He walked out of the room and Ginny dropped her head onto the table with a  _ thud _

"This is going to be awful, they're going to kill me," she wailed. "Weasleys and Malfoys do  _ not _ mix, Hermione."

A snort escaped Hermione. "I had no idea, Ginny. 

At the glare she was sent, Hermione laughed a bit harder. "Everything will be fine. The war's over, Draco is a productive member of society, it will be fine. They might be upset at first but I think that will mainly be the fact that your mother didn't get to plan her  _ only _ daughter's wedding."

The look of horror that crossed Ginny's face told Hermione that the younger witch hadn't even considered that. It was at that moment that the kitchen door opened, framing Mrs Weasley who was directing several dishes of steaming food to the table with her wand. Once all the food had been settled, the older woman took a seat before sending plates to both girls without a word.

"Mum–" Ginny started to say until Molly held up a hand.

"We'll wait for your father, Ginevra," she said in a clipped tone.

The silence that descended upon the table was overwhelming. Hermione felt incredibly uncomfortable as she sat there, holding Ginny's hand under the table. The younger witch squeezing so hard, she was losing feeling in her fingers. Arthur made his way back down the stairs at that moment, taking his seat at the head of the table. He cleared his throat as he laid his napkin across his lap before grabbing his wife’s hand.

"Now, Ginny what is it you would like to tell us?" he asked her in a kind tone, always the voice of reason.

Clearing her throat, she leaned forward. "Mum, Dad, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say i.; I'm married. To Draco Malfoy. For the last two months now."

Silence overtook the table once again. Ginny sat with her back ramrod straight, squeezing Hermione's hand tighter than ever as she waited for her parents to say something. Hermione wanted to say something to break the awkward silence but knew it wasn't her place.

Arthur cleared his throat and glanced at his wife before leaning forward. "Ginevra, we already knew," he stated. 

Ginny and Hermione’s mouths both dropped open. This had been the last thing either of us had expected to hear. They both knew there was more, Mrs Weasley's face was turning a dangerous shade of red.

"Imagine our surprise when just two months ago, your father and I received an owl from Narcissa Malfoy. I'm sure you're familiar with your  _ Mother-in-law, _ Ginevra,” Mrs Weasley said in a clipped tone. 

“She informed us that the Black Family tapestry Harry had given her while he was remodeling Grimmauld Place had been updated. It showed that her son, and heir to the House of Malfoy, had married our only daughter. She wrote to us to apologise for her husband's behavior toward our family and to extend an invitation to have dinner so we could get to know one another." Mrs Weasley blew out a ragged breath.

"You cannot even begin to imagine how that felt, Ginevra. To find out that our youngest child, our only daughter, had not only gotten married but had done so in secret and seemed to have no plans on informing her parents." She was beginning to cry at this point.

Arthur stood, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder, giving his daughter a stern look. "It was quite the shock as you can see. We're both still incredibly hurt that you felt the need to not only keep this a secret but you've  _ lied _ to us Ginny. You told me you received a ministry match but weren’t ready to tell us who it was yet; this was obviously untrue. Do you really think so little of us that we wouldn't be accepting of your husband if he is truly who you love?" he asked Ginny.

She looked down, shamefaced. "I'm so sorry Mum, Dad. I didn't know how you would react, considering who he is. I was a coward and I was afraid. I'm so sorry."

"Narcissa and I have already decided the two of you will have a  _ proper _ wedding in a few months’ time. We've already begun planning it. You also might want to meet the woman, Ginny. She's quite lovely and is anxious to meet you as well," Molly told her stunned daughter.

"You've been planning my wedding with Narcissa Malfoy?" Ginny asked, shocked. "When?"

Molly gave a watery chuckle, patting Arthur's hand. "We've had dinner several times and have gone shopping together. Now that that wretched husband of hers has been sentenced to life in Azkaban, Narcissa is free to be herself. We're often joined by Andromeda for lunches when she's able to."

The stunned silence that overtook the table was stifling. Finally, Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "Now that that is all settled, why don't you and Draco join us for dinner tomorrow night? Hermione, you and Theo are welcome to join us as well."

Mouth dropping open in surprise, Hermione looked at the Weasley parents. "How do you know about me and Theo?" she asked.

Mrs Weasley smiled at her indulgently. "Theo told us just yesterday. I took some food over to him — the boy never eats enough I swear — and he asked if we would like to come over to his flat for dinner. He told us then. He's a good man, dear. You're both lucky to be given this second chance together."

"He-he told you about our past then, did he?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Theo has no family left and looks at us as sort of surrogate parents. He said you might be angry that you didn't get to tell us first, but please dear, don't be angry with him. He was so excited to tell us, he couldn't help but tell us the entire story."

With that, Hermione sat back in her chair with a huff. Of course they already knew about her match. She knew Theo was still close with them, he had called him the only real family he had. She couldn't begrudge him that when they were family to her as well and have been since she was twelve years old.

"I know you'll be busy planning Ginny's wedding, Mrs Weasley but whenever you have some free time I would appreciate any help you could give me." A sigh escaped Hermione's lips. "I'm not quite ready to start planning just yet though."

Mrs Weasley gave her a small smile and stood up, rounding the table to pull Hermione from her seat to give her a bone-crushing hug. 

"He's a good man, dear," the older woman whispered in her ear. "I know he hurt you and you have every right to still be hurt by what happened but don't punish him forever."

One last squeeze, Molly released her and wiped her eyes.

"Now, we'll be seeing you for dinner tomorrow with Draco and I've already invited Narcissa as I knew what this silly little talk was. Hermione, do you want to Floo Theo to ask if he would like to join us?"

Hermione shared a grin with Ginny. "I'm sure Theo would love to join you but I won't be able to unfortunately. I have to close the bookshop tomorrow. Maybe we can come for Sunday dinner soon?"

After listening to Molly huff for a few minutes about overworking herself, Hermione sat back and listened as Ginny tried to calm her mother down, insisting that they didn't need to go look for wedding dresses that very moment. While Hermione might not have her actual parents anymore, it was nice to know that she had the Weasleys and their immense capacity for loving all the strays their actual children brought home.

\--

The day after the chat with the Weasley parents, Hermione had a lie in before she had to be at the bookshop that afternoon. She had never had a problem closing the shop on Friday or Saturday nights seeing as she had no social life to speak of. Her boss was more than happy to give her the night off if she had dinner plans with Harry and Daphne, but for the most part, Hermione was happy to spend her weekend evenings sitting in the quiet store, reading.

Friday evenings were usually extremely slow. The shop closed at eight and Hermione hadn't seen a single customer since she arrived around noon. Sitting behind the polished wood counter, she was balanced on a stool, twisting a curl around her finger while she read through the newest edition of Potions Monthly that she had charmed to look like a Muggle magazine. The sound of the bell above the door ringing startled her so much, she threw the magazine in the air as she jumped and let out a loud squeak.

Seeing Theo standing in the doorway, a grin on his face and coffee cup in his hand, made Hermione's stomach flutter in a way she refused to acknowledge as butterflies.

"Theo, what are you doing here?" she asked in an attempt to cover her jumpy behavior, picking up the magazine where it had fallen behind her.

As he sat the coffee cup on the counter, Theo leaned over slightly to kiss her on the cheek. It was a simple action but the ease with which he did it made it seem like this was a regular occurrence. It was definitely something Hermione could get used too.

"I haven't seen you in a few days and didn't want to just send an owl. I was just at the Burrow and asked Ginny for the address of where you worked so I could come see you. I had a question I wanted to ask you."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What question might that be?"

He walked around the counter until he was standing in front of her and grabbed her hand. "I was wondering if you would allow me to take you on a date tomorrow evening? I know you close the shop but we can have a late dinner." Theo pulled her closer to him. "I want a chance to date you before we get married, a chance to show you what type of man I am now."

Hermione took a shuddering breath. "And what kind of man are you?"

"You'll just have to find out." He tilted her chin up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back. "Owl me if you need to cancel."

He was gone before she could respond. Leaving Hermione standing in the shop alone with damp knickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a girls night and the long awaited first date finally happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! Life is a little crazy for me right now!   
> Thanks to TriDogMom and MrsRen for their amazing Alpha and Beta work! All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy the smut!

After sending a few owls to Ginny, Daphne, Lavender, and Luna when she got home from work, Hermione went out to the shop down the street from her flat to get wine and some curry for dinner. Floating through the motions of getting the house ready for the girls to come over and help her prepare for her date with Theo the next evening, Hermione was thinking of nothing but him. His hazel eyes, crooked grin, and the feeling she got in her chest and in her magic when he touched her, even just the brush of his fingers against her hand as he handed her the cup of coffee he had brought her. Since she had gotten the letter telling her that Theo was her match, Hermione thought a lot about their short time together at Hogwarts and the life she had built for herself since the end of the war and how Theo was going to fit into it.

She could admit that she had handled the situation with Theo badly, she was able to take responsibility for her actions. Seventeen, her first real love and she had handled the situation poorly by not allowing him to explain. By letting Theo explain the night he returned would have definitely saved her a lot of heartbreak but nothing would be different. They wouldn't have been able to be together anymore, they wouldn’t’ve been able to keep it a secret, and it would have been dangerous to try. Hermione couldn't help but wonder though, had she let that heartbreak shape her life? It sounded ridiculous just thinking about it. Could a teenage romance really impact someone that much?

Yes, she hadn't had a serious relationship with Theo, that much was true, but she hadn't been totally opposed to the idea, had she? Going on dates with the people her friends set her up with had never gone past two dates and had very rarely even led to sex. Not wanting to get hurt had been a big factor in not putting in any real effort with these men so it was safe to assume the situation from her teen years with Theo had played a bigger part in her psyche than she had realized. Her Floo roaring to life in the next room dragged her from her thoughts and the sounds of Daphne and Ginny laughing as they walked to the kitchen to find her.

  
  


"Not that I was busy, but what’s with the urgent owls, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, grabbing one of the bottles of wine from the fridge and pointing her wand to uncork it.

"Theo stopped by the shop today to ask me out on an actual date for tomorrow evening."

The squeals were deafening. Lavender walked into the kitchen with a confused look on her face until Ginny told her what was happening and Lavender’s shrill screech joined their excitement. Hermione rolled her eyes and poured three glasses of wine and pulled a bottle of sparkling juice from the cabinet for Lavender.

"How did you know?" Lavender cried. "We haven't told anyone yet," she said, stomping her foot.

Daphne snorted. "You've not exactly hidden it well either, Lav. You told us you had some  _ important _ news to tell us, you haven't drank in weeks, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

The blonde crossed her arms and pouted. "Well fine then." 

She looked at them all for a moment before the four girls devolved into laughs and words of congratulations for their friend, the first one to be a mum. As they all took turns hugging Lavender, Hermione wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She was so happy for her friends but the knowledge that now that she had Theo back in her life and this marriage law, children were no longer the far off dream that they had been up until recently. An owl soaring through her window caught her attention. Untying the note strapped to the little owls leg, she handed him a treat before he set off. Reading the note quickly, Luna had plans she wasn’t able to get out of but told Hermione that she had nothing to worry about. Luna always knew. 

Grabbing the drinks and the take away, the girls headed into the living room and made themselves comfortable around the coffee table.

"So, what do you want from us? Help with an outfit?" Daphne asked her as she settled onto Hermione's left and took a drink of the wine she had poured. 

"I'd appreciate that as always but I just needed some girl time. Ginny, you were the only one that knew the entire story, she can fill you both in and then I can tell you everything that Theo told me. I just want to know if you all think I'm an idiot."

Hermione sat back against her sofa and listened as Ginny told the entire story of Hermione and Theo’s relationship when they were in school. Daphne looked shocked and Lavender had a look of fury on her face by the end.

"What a wanker," Lavender ground out between clenched teeth. "If he wasn't already gone, I'd take him out myself."

The three girls looked at her in shock. Of the four of them, Lavender was the most mild mannered.

"Theo’s father?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! He was a piece of shite. To threaten you both like that is beyond the pale. A parent is supposed to  _ protect _ their child. I couldn't imagine doing anything but loving this little one no matter who they loved." Her voice had become wobbly as she finished her rant.

"Nott Senior was always a bastard. I remember hearing my father complain about him countless times. No one liked him and as far as I can tell, the only reason he was tolerated was because of his last name and the money he had. He was a powerful man in pureblood circles," Daphne told them.

Ginny sighed, picking at her food. "It was an impossible situation. If you had talked to him that night, it's not like you would have been able to continue dating. His dad had figured it out and with Theo wearing the heir ring, he had even more control over Theo’s actions."

"I know, I just hadn't realised how much it affected how I’ve dealt with relationships since. I haven’t had a serious boyfriend since Theo. I've pushed men away — used them for sex occasionally — but I haven't dated someone hoping that it would lead to marriage," she said, looking down at her wine glass.

Daphne put an arm around Hermione’s shoulder. "You loved him, real, true love. It ended traumatically and you've thought the worst of him since then. What you've likely done, even subconsciously, is compare every man you started to date to Theo, as unfair as that is to say."

Hermione sighed and let her head drop against the sofa. Could they have a normal, healthy relationship with it being the product of a law that was passed?

"Do you think we would have ever found each other again if this law hadn't happened?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice, not looking at any of them.

She felt a soft hand grip her own and squeeze gently. "Absolutely. Don't you know how the orb works?" Ginny asked her.

Looking up into her friends bright blue eyes, they shone with happiness. "It judged your magic, it found the person you truly are deep inside you, the  _ real _ you. The orb looked at your hopes, your dreams, and then found the one person who would be everything you want them to be."

"So you're saying he's my soulmate?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"No, nothing like that.” Ginny sighed. “It just found the person that would be best for you. The one person who would see your flaws and love you for them anyway, the same way you will for him. He's not perfect, Hermione, and neither are you."

"You'll still fight, you'll yell and scream. You will have days that you want to just give up but you won't. Because you know how much he loves you and how much you love him," Daphne said quietly.

* * *

Work the next day passed like cold treacle. Hermione was convinced someone had cast some sort of charm on the clocks to make time pass more slowly. Mrs Keller had agreed to close up the shop for her that evening, reminding Hermione to shave her legs as she ran out the door with a blush on her face. After the intense conversation with the girls the night before, they had helped Hermione pick out the perfect outfit. It wasn't something she would have worn normally, but Daphne convinced her that leather was the way to go.

Tight black leather trousers, a red tank top that was lower cut than she considered appropriate, and high heeled boots that gave her a good four inches. Leaving her hair down and wild, Hermione put on light makeup, swiping on some dark red lipstick just as she heard a knock at her door. Walking to the door confused, she looked through the peephole and grinned at what she saw before opening the door.

"I was expecting you to Floo," she told Theo, smiling widely when he handed her a bouquet of orchids.

"Thought we could take the bike," Theo said, laughing at the shocked look on her face. "You don't need to put them in water by the way. Got them from Longbottom and he charmed them for me. You don't want to take the bike?"

He followed her as she walked into the kitchen to arrange the flowers into a vase and sit them on her table.

"It's not that. I've just never ridden on one before. Do you have a helmet for me?" she asked him, hoping the nervousness she was feeling wasn't coming through in her tone.

"Of course I do. I also have so many safety charms on it, you'd be hard pressed to find yourself injured. Ready to go?"

Walking out of her flat building, Theo’s gleaming black motorcycle was parked at the pavement, two helmets sitting on it.

"We're not going far, there's a little fish and chip place about thirty minutes from here. I know you don't like fancy, and you know I can't be arsed to do the formal dining thing so I figured casual was more our style."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "That sounds perfect." Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the helmet Theo held out. "Let’s do this."

Sitting behind, arms wrapped tightly around Theo’s middle, she thought about what he told her. She could remember them walking around the lake at Hogwarts, talking about how much they both hated going to fancy restaurants with their parents, they preferred to be comfortable and not put on any airs. It left her feeling content to know that Ginny and Daphne had been right.

After they finished eating, they headed back to Hermione's flat. 

“I know I said we needed to take things slow but…”

She opened the door and pulled him into her flat. She pulled off her shoes and dropped her bag on the floor next to the door. Theo shut the door behind him and had turned around and pressed against it so quickly, it was almost like magic. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom after Hermione gasped out which door it was. The moment they entered the bedroom, he tossed her onto the bed before pulling his clothes off as she divested herself of her own. He crawled into bed next to her, pulling her back up against his chest.

The strong, calloused hand that was caressing Hermione’s side was slowly making its way lower until it was cupping her hip. She could feel his hard cock pressed up against her when she wiggled her arse against him. Theo pushed her over gently until she was on her back and he was towering over her, a devilish grin on his face. Without saying a word, he slowly started to kiss and lick his way down her body, taking a few minutes to suck on one nipple while his fingers pinched and tweaked the other.

Hermione was arching her back and moaning by the time he finally made his way down to her cunt. Kissing the inside of her thighs, close but far away enough that it made her squirm, he slipped two fingers into her wet heat. He started to slowly pump in and out just as he latched onto her clit, sucking gently as he began to pump his fingers faster. The feeling of her orgasm began building inside her the faster Theo worked his fingers. When she came, her body shuddered, thighs tightening around his head. Pulling his fingers from her, he started to kiss his way back towards her head. Hermione urged him up and pushed his shoulders until she was straddling him.

Sliding down his tattooed body, Hermione took him in her mouth, swallowing him down as far as she could. Licking and sucking her way back up as Theo began to groan, his hand twisted in her curly hair, gripping it tightly and thrusting up slightly when she let out a moan. Suddenly, he was pulling her off quickly and tossing her onto the bed. He gripped her hip so tightly, she knew she would have a bruise later. The thought that she would have his mark on her gave her a shiver of pleasure she wasn't sure where came from.

She let out a gasp when Theo thrust into her the first time. He kept a steady pace that was leaving her panting. When his hand slid up between her breast, lightly holding her neck, the moan that escaped Hermione’s lips seemed to spurn Theo on. He began thrusting harder and faster, the grip on her hip tightening even more. She could feel the muscles of her cunt begin to tighten. Theo’s thrusts became more erratic until he stilled, coming inside her with a groan just as she let herself go, orgasms hard around him.

Pulling himself from her, he cast a wandless cleaning charm on them both before dragging her up against him, tilting her chin up until he could look into her eyes.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with friends, Blaises’ match is revealed, and something from Theo’s past rears it’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on time this week!! I can’t wait to hear what everyone thinks about this chapter!
> 
> As always, all my love and thanks to TriDogMom and MrsRen!

The next month passed by in the blink of an eye. Lunch dates, the occasional dinner, Theo and Hermione were slowly becoming a 'real' couple. They had gone to two Weasley Sunday Roasts together with no issues. Theo was treated like another son and Molly immediately started badgering them both for a wedding date. Hermione was spending more time at Theo’s flat than her own and while they had discussed moving in together, they had decided not to push things.

Everyone had such busy lives, it had taken two months before they were able to have dinner with Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and his mystery match that he had still refused to name. When everyone’s schedules had finally allowed them to all get together, they had decided to meet at Seamus and Dean’s pub that had recently opened up in Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Theo had arrived at the Exploding Wand first and were already seated at the table when the Malfoys arrived. Ginny had no sooner sat down before she started grilling them.

"No one knows who she is? How is that possible? It  _ has _ to be someone around our age, and I doubt it's a Slytherin," Ginny said before grabbing her wine glass and downing it in one gulp.

"He's been very secretive since this entire thing started," Theo agreed, placing his arm on the back of Hermione’s chair. "Blaise has never been shy about who he was seeing and he hasn't made a peep. I've barely seen the bloke in three months."

Before any of them could respond, Ginny let out a loud gasp, slapping Draco in the arm. Hermione, who had her back to the entrance, whipped around and felt her mouth drop open.

"Luna? I don’t— I don't understand. You're both purebloods," Hermione stuttered out.

Blaise, ever the gentleman, pulled out Luna’s chair before seating himself and fixing them all with a smirk.

"What's not to understand?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times before he cleared his throat. "You're not a pureblood."

With a smirk and a wink, Blaise tipped his glass toward his friend. "Right in one."

"How did no one know this?" Hermione asked when no one else seemed capable of speech. They were all just staring at Blaise who was idly playing with the ends of Luna’s hair as she smiled serenely at them all as though this was the most normal of dinners.

"I never claimed to be a pureblood. My father was a Muggle my mother fell in love with at eighteen, when my grandfather found out, he had him killed. She was immediately married to an old pureblood who gave me his last name. It's the best kept secret my family has. That's why my mum has been married so many times, she keeps trying to find someone she loved as much as my father."

Everyone at the table sat in stunned silence as they all absorbed this new information about their friend. Draco and Theo just stared at Blaise as they took in what he had told them, mouths open.

"Well, I for one think you two make a beautiful couple and I couldn't be happier for you both," Hermione said, nudging Theo’s side and shooting him a look.

"Of course, you're still one of my best mates, Blaise. This changes nothing obviously," Theo added, rubbing his side.

Draco had a pout on his face until Ginny pinched his neck.

"Ouch, woman. I just can't believe you never told me. We've been friends since we were babies."

"You're the most dramatic bloke I’ve ever had the misfortune of knowing. You're all invited to the wedding," Blaise told them all. "It's going to be very small, just you wankers and your lovely brides obviously."

Hermione and Ginny both stood and rounded the table to pull Luna into a hug.

"It's next month on the full moon at Blaise's family summer home. There is a wonderfully rich ritual circle that I’ve been cleansing and I would love if you would both help me bless the space beforehand," Luna said, gripping each of their hands.

Wiping a stray tear, Hermione smiled. "I would be honored Luna."

"Of course I will," Ginny told her, looking as though she too was fighting back tears.

Theo and Draco finally pulled themselves together, ordered a bottle of champagne and proposed a toast to the new couple. The rest of the dinner passed with laughter and plans for the girls to meet up in the coming weeks to plan the blessing ritual before the wedding and the men all planning a stag night that they were trying to keep the women in their lives from overhearing. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her new husband when she heard the words 'naked Muggle dancers' and the conversation came to a halt.

After dinner, no one was quite ready to head home. Theo offered for everyone to come to his flat for a few more drinks. Hermione gave Ginny and Luna a tour of the flat, missing the smug look on Theos face as she started to talk about 'their' flat.

The girls were sitting around the table, each nursing a glass of wine.

"So, Hermione, I'm so pleased to see that your aura has started to look clear again. It's much like it was your sixth year when you were involved with Theo," Luna stated, matter-of-factly.

"I'm happy," she said quietly. "Happier than I have been in years. It's like a piece of me was missing and I didn't realise how empty I felt until Theo was back in my life. I know a lot of people aren't happy about the marriage law but I can't help but be happy because it brought us back together."

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "You two suit each other, I know I've told you that but it's true. You seem like you've always been together, you just fit."

"How did you know about Theo and I in school, Luna?" Hermione asked, suddenly taking in that Luna had mentioned sixth year.

"Oh, I didn't know it was a secret," Luna said with a smile.

* * *

Theo’s sheets felt like butter on her skin. Every morning that she stayed the night, which was almost every single night, Hermione woke up and just burrowed herself against the smooth grey acromantula silk. She had taken to wearing one of Theo’s shirts from his shop and nothing else to sleep in, something he found delightfully sexy. Waking up the morning after dinner with their friends, Hermione had the closing shift at the bookshop that day so she stayed in bed and luxuriated just a bit longer. Theo had already left her side, telling her he had to be at the shop early that morning for an appointment.

After finally dragging herself from the bed, Hermione made her way to the kitchen in search of coffee. Theo had a Muggle coffee maker, thank Merlin, and as she stood there waiting for it to finish brewing, the Floo roared to life. Thinking it was Theo back for something, Hermione grabbed a mug from the cabinet to her right, assuming he would be in the kitchen shortly.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" a feminine voice asked from the doorway.

Hermione whipped around, barely keeping a grip on the black mug in her hand. A witch who looked as though she graced the cover of fashion magazines stood sneering at her. Taller than Hermione — in what looked to be six inch heels that made her already impossibly long legs look even longer — posh robes and immaculate blonde hair. The witch looked vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't place her.

"You must be the  _ new _ wife," the blonde said with a slight sneer. "I should have known it would be you."

Speech seemed impossible, a million thoughts were running through Hermione's mind as she continued to stare at the beautiful witch who was now walking fully into the kitchen, removing her cloak and seemingly making herself at home.

"I knew he was mad for you in school,but I’d thought the obsession had ended." The woman poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hermione finally managed to stammer out.

A tinkling laugh left the woman's lips. "Oh, Theo hasn't told you about me yet then?" A look of innocence came across her face that Hermione could see through immediately. "I hope this doesn't cause any problem between the two of you."

"Who are you?" Hermione ground out, her anger rising. "Why are you here?"

The blonde stood and grabbed her cloak. "I'll just be going." As she walked back out towards the Floo, she called out. "Tell Theo that Astoria said hello."

Before Hermione could respond, the Floo sounded and the witch was gone.

* * *

Hermione knew she needed to talk to Theo, there was probably some sort of innocent explanation but she couldn't help but think it was finally happening. The other shoe was dropping, the bottom had fallen out. She left a note on the kitchen counter telling him she wouldn't be by that evening and that Astoria had stopped by.

It was the way she had said  _ new wife _ that was really rubbing Hermione the wrong way. What did she mean by that? Was there an old wife? Was it Astoria? 

She had only ever been around Daphne's younger sister once and that was at Daphne and Harry's wedding. The blonde had been a drama queen and attempted to make the entire day about her until Daphne put her in her place. She had left as soon as the wedding was over and hadn't been around anymore. Daphne complained about her younger sister often. She was spoiled, full of herself, and thrived on drama in any situation. Daphne had said she spent her time after Hogwarts cavorting around Europe, spending her trust fund, and had a new boyfriend every other week.

Thankfully, the bookshop was reasonably busy that evening and Hermione was able to keep her mind off the situation. At eight, Hermione turned the lights off and locked the shop door behind her. Walking the two blocks to her flat, she let her thoughts wander to Theo. She knew he would probably try to reach out to her but she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say. He wouldn't lie to her, she was pretty positive of that. She just didn't know if she wanted to hear the truth of the situation.

What if it was too much? There was no way out of this, they would be married soon. They had just started to build a real relationship, an actual life together. As her thoughts continued to think of every possible scenario, she arrived at the door to her flat building before she realised it. Hermione looked up to find Theo sitting on his motorbike, staring down at the mobile in his hands. When she stepped in front of him, Theo stood quickly, sliding his phone in his jacket pocket.

"Hermione, hi. I want to explain." He started forward, reaching for her hand when she crossed her arms. He shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about Astoria. I've been trying to think of a way to tell you but I didn't know how or what to say."

"You told me you hadn't had a serious relationship, Theo. You said you had dated but no one that you saw a future with. So tell me what she meant by  _ new wife _ ," Hermione said. She knew she was being a bit unreasonable but it hurt to know he had kept something from her that was obviously important, a secret.

"We were betrothed. I didn't find out until I took over after my father died. Him and Astoria’s father kept it under wraps, I don't even think Daphne knows." He sighed and sat back down on his bike.

"Neither of us wanted it obviously. It was a blood contract and it took us close to a year to find a way out of it."

"How did you get out of it?" Hermione asked, bracing herself when Theo sighed deeply.

"We hired a curse breaker and the only way to get out of it was to do a standard marriage bond and have the curse breaker end the bond."

Hermione was stunned. She stared at Theo for what felt like hours. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. He had been  _ married _ and hadn't told her. Was she entitled to all of his secrets? No. Was this something she should have been told immediately? Absolutely.

"I think I need some time to think about this. I'll owl you in a day or so," she told him. Walking past him hurt like hell and she wanted to reach out and kiss him but she needed the space, she needed to think and process this.

"I love you, Hermione. Please know that."

"I know you do, Theo. I love you, I really do. I just need time to process this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems are solved and Hermione visits Theos shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a special thank you this week to VesperSwan for inspiring a certain scene in this chapter with some AMAZING pictures she found!
> 
> Thanks as always to TriDogMom and MrsRen!

Three days had passed. Hermione went to work, went home, and drank wine. She knew she was overreacting but it hurt. She had thought there wouldn't be any more giant revelations to be had after their big talk about the war. A surprise wife, no matter how brief the marriage had been, was more than she could handle. All of her friends had reached out to her, asking to meet for lunch, to have dinner, drinks one night, and she turned them all down. Hermione had told them all the same thing, she had come down with some sort of flu and didn't want to be bothered.

Molly had offered to bring over some soup and unable to turn down her surrogate mother, she agreed. Hermione had a feeling the witch knew what was wrong but instead of prying, Molly did what she did best; she gave comfort. Bustling around the flat, tidying up here and there, scolding Hermione for how thin she thought she was, but never once did she ask about Theo. It was nice to have someone to fuss over her, the way her own mother would have.

Theo didn't try to contact her. She was appreciative that he listened to what she wanted but she longed to hear from him. On the fifth day of her self-imposed isolation, Hermione woke up and looked in the large mirror in the loo.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked her reflection.

Dark circles were prominent under her eyes, her hair—which had tamed since she was a teenager—was just as large and bushy as ever, and she had sugar quill dust in her curls. Hermione peeled off her sleep shorts and Theo’s shirt that she was still sleeping in and turned on the shower. Tilting her face up to the hot water, Hermione took a deep breath in and let it out. The scalding hot water had always been cathartic, it helped to clear her mind.

Lathering up her hair with shampoo, Hermione decided today she would end her isolation. She would talk to Theo, she would apologise to him for overreacting and they would move on. Wedding planning could start; she didn't want to hold back any longer. Putting her all into this relationship and marriage was what she wanted. After rinsing her hair and washing the rest of her body, Hermione exited the shower and dried off. A quick drying charm to her hair, she threw on a pair of black leggings and an oversized t-shirt, not wanting to waste any more time.

Throwing the glittery powder into the Floo, Hermione called out Theo’s address and was walking out of his fireplace in seconds.

"Theo are you here?" Hermione called out as she walked into the kitchen.

He walked out of his bedroom, grey joggers sitting low on his hips, tattoos on full display on his bare chest and arms. Before she could stop herself, she launched herself at him. Theo, not wasting a moment, caught her and picked her up so her toes were barely touchng the floor, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her firmly. Hermione melted into his arms, she hadn't realised until this very moment just how safe she felt when they were wrapped around her. Something very deep inside her  _ knew _ that she would be safe with Theo, always.

Theo pulled back slightly and gave her a crooked grin and grabbed her hand, leading her back to his bedroom. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it across the room, looking her up and down with a hungry look on his face. Hermione's fingers found the waistband of his joggers and teased the waistband, running a finger along the band. She started to back away from him until the back of her knees hit his bed. Sliding out of her leggings and knickers, Hermione turned and crawled up Theo's bed until she was sitting against the headboard. Crooking her finger at him, she laughed when he immediately pulled his joggers off and pounced on her.

Before he could do more than press a few kisses to her neck, Hermione wiggled out from underneath him and pushed until Theo was on his back. Kissing and licking her way down his chest and stomach, making herself comfortable in between his legs before taking his hard cock in her mouth. The groan he let out was satisfying as she began to bob her head. When he grabbed the back of her head and thrust up into her mouth quickly, Hermione could feel her arousal leaking between her clenched thighs. Being with Theo was all she had wanted, she wanted to be completely filled by him. Suddenly, her mouth was pulled off him. He grabbed her arm and drug her up his body. Knowing what he wanted, Hermione straddled him, positioning herself just over Theo'shard cock. She slid herself down on top of him with a hiss of satisfaction, loving the feeling of him stretching her.

One hand clenched her hip tightly as she began to rock back and forth on top of him. Theo's free hand made its way to her breast, taking a nipple in his fingers, twisting and pinching just hard enough to make her rock faster. Hermione leaned forward slightly, just enough to make Theo'scock hit that sweet spot. Her orgasm was bubbling up inside her, cunt beginning to tighten around him. Theo started to thrust up, both hands gripping her, keeping her still until Hermione felt him cum inside her, just after her orgasm took over her body.

Lifting herself off him gently, loving the delicious ache between her thighs, Theo pulled her close. Hermione could feel him breathing deeply into her hair, the contentment that she felt in that moment, completely spent, surrounded by Theo as his arms snaked their way around her, she felt incredibly loved and at peace.

"Will you give me a tattoo?" she asked him quietly, looking down at the  _ Mudblood _ scar on her arm. 

Thanks to Bill Weasley, the curse on the blade Bellatrix had used had been removed and it had finally healed. But the scar remained; an ugly reminder of the time in her life she actively worked to move past.

"Of course, love. What do you want?" His words were muffled by her hair.

"I want to cover the scar Bellatrix gave me. I'm not ashamed of it but I think I’ve lived with it long enough. I don't know what I want to get though."

Theo rolled away from her slightly, she could hear him rummaging around in his bedside table. "I'll draw up a few things for you, see if any of them are what you want." He rolled back towards her, twisting her so she was facing him.

"I'm so sorry about Astoria. I haven't even spoken to her since we had the bond broken, I swear to you. She thrives on drama. Apparently, she got a match even though she's rarely in the country and came over to try to convince me to marry her again so she wouldn't have to 'marry below her station,'" Theo said, his eyes rolling.

"I overreacted and I'm sorry. I should have let you explain and whatever relationship you had before me isn't really any of my business." She let out a sigh, tracing the Slytherin crest on his chest lightly.

"You don't owe me an apology at all. We both handled it poorly." Theo cleared his throat and propped himself up on one elbow.

"I know we were put in this situation because of the Ministry but I can't even pretend to be upset about it. It brought you back to me and gave me a second chance to do this right with you. I loved you as a scared boy who was forced to make a choice that took you from me. I love you now as a man who wants nothing more than the chance to love you for the rest of our lives, to raise a family with you that's full of love, happiness, and laughter."

Theo pulled a small box from behind him and opened it.

"Will you marry me? Not because you have to but because you love me just as much as I love you?" 

Tears had filled Hermione’s eyes as soon as Theo started his proposal and began running down her cheeks. This is all she wanted, Theo loving her.

"Of course I will. I love you."

He slipped the ring on her finger, a large solitaire diamond with smaller diamonds going around the band, and Hermione immediately took in a deep breath at the sight of it.

"I hope you have charms on this thing so I can't lose it," she told him, blushing when he laughed.

"There are several enchantments on it to keep it and you safe. Don't worry." Theo's hand caressed her cheek before pulling her face towards his and kissing her gently.

"Think you're up for round two?" Hermione asked, her hand slowly making its way down Theo's stomach.

A wicked grin came over his face before he pulled her underneath him, caging her in with his arms.

"For you, witch? Anytime."

* * *

The next two weeks were a blur to Hermione. She couldn't stop herself from staring down at the ring on her finger and smiling like an idiot every time she did. She had another girl’s night the day after Theo proposed so she could show off the ring to Ginny, Daphne, Lavender, and Luna who were all thrilled but admitted to knowing he was going to propose.

"He didn't mention he was going to do it after  _ shagging _ you though," Daphne had told her with a laugh.

Hermione had been to the Burrow several times to start preliminary wedding plans with Mrs Weasley who was in the midst of planning Ginny and Draco’s second wedding. Theo had come with her to Sunday Roast and Molly asked if they had any ideas on where to have it. Theo cleared his throat and turned a dull shade of red.

"Well, I've been re-modelling Nott Manor. The gardens are quite beautiful again and the house should be finished within the next two months," he said as Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't tell me you were doing that. You hate that house, Theo," Hermione said, adding the last bit quietly.

"I know, that's why I had the house and everything in it demolished. I designed a new manor. We'll be able to make new, happy memories with our own family," Theo told her, pulling her close and kissing her temple when she started crying happy tears.

"Oh, Theo that's such a lovely gesture," Mrs Weasley cried, dabbing at her eyes. "Well, if you want to have it there, I'm sure we can find some free elves to help us. Do you have a date in mind?"

They looked at each other before shrugging. "We were thinking October twenty-fifth. We have a year but why wait?"

"Hermione, do you want help with the invites? I can get you the name of who did mine and Harry’s," Daphne called from farther down the table.

"That would be lovely, thank you. I'm a bit in over my head here. Any help any of you can give me I would really appreciate."

After eating, the men went outside for a game of pick-up Quidditch, Ginny pouted when Molly told her she had to stay inside for wedding planning.

"Do you think you'll wear robes or a Muggle dress?" Lavender asked Hermione as she looked through a bridal magazine Hermione had bought at the bookshop.

"I think Muggle. I have an idea of what I want. When are you all free? I'd love if you would come with me, all of you." Hermione asked, smiling when Molly started wiping at her eyes again.

"You just tell us when and we'll make sure we're there," Luna told Hermione, patting her arm gently.

* * *

Three days before Blaise and Luna’s wedding, Theo popped into the bookshop just as Mrs Kettle was coming to take over for her.

"You must be the new fiance then?" the older woman asked, holding her hand out to Theo who immediately took it in his larger one and flipping it over, kissing just above her knuckles. "He's a smooth one, isn't he dear?"

Hermione laughed. "That he is. What are you doing here? I was just about to head home."

She watched as Theo smiled brightly at her calling his flat 'home'. "I finished the drawing for your tattoo. If you like it, I thought we could go to the shop and get started on it."

Holding her hands out, making a grabby motion, Theo pulled a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to her. Hermione's breath caught as she unfolded the paper, seeing the beautiful cluster of flowers he had drawn. Seven gladiolus that started a dark purple in the centre, fading to a light lavender, and then back to the darker purple on the edges.

"Why these flowers?" she asked, showing the drawing to Mrs Kettle who smiled down at it.

"They symbolize strength, remembrance, and faithfulness. I thought it was perfect for what you're wanting. If you hate it you won't hurt my feelings. I want you to love it; it'll be on your body forever, not mine," Theo said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"It's beautiful and I love it. We can really get started tonight?” Hermione asked, placing a kiss on Theo's lips.

"Yeah, I don't have any appointments and Dean only has one client tonight so it's no big deal."

"Dean? As in Dean Thomas?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, he works at the shop with me. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. He's really talented, I'm lucky to have him working for me. He honestly could open his own shop," Theo told her.

Mrs Kettle cleared her throat. "Well, you two have a lovely evening. Theo it was so nice to meet you finally. Hermione, I'll be here in the morning when you get here."

Hermione looked over at her boss. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, just some things I'd like to talk to you about. Nothing to worry about, it's something good." She winked at Hermione and waved them both from the shop,

"Merlin I'm glad she didn't come outside, I Apparated," Theo said with a laugh, leading her to the alleyway behind the shop. "Ready?"

At Hermione's nod, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close, dropping a quick kiss to her lips and twisted on the spot. They popped directly into the shop in what looked to be Theo's office.

"Deans appointment is a wizard so no worries about doing magic tonight."

"You do magical and Muggle tattoos?" Hermione asked, immediately feeling embarrassed that she had never thought to ask.

"Yep, I get more Muggles than wizards but we're slowly getting a name in the magical world. Ready to get started?" Theo asked her, leading her out of the office.

The shop was extremely clean, not that Hermione doubted it would be. They passed by a loo and a storage room before walking to an open door.

"Dean, Hermione’s here for her tattoo," Theo called into the room.

"Hermione! It's been too long, how are you?" Dean called out, never looking up from the shoulder he was tattooing.

"I've been good. I had no idea Theo was hiding you away here. I might have asked for you to do my tattoo instead," Hermione teased as Dean barked out a laugh and Theo huffed.

"I'll do your next one, don't worry," Dean said, pulling the tattoo gun back and smiling at her. You both should come have dinner with me and Seamus soon. Send him an owl, yeah?"

After agreeing to dinner, Theo led Hermione to the next room. A black reclining chair was in the middle, a desk toward the back and cabinets lined the walls. A short stool was next to the chair and Theo sat down on it, patting the chair for her to climb on.

"Want me to explain how this is going to go?" Theo asked her once she had sat down. At her nod, he grinned.

"Okay, I'll rub a numbing potion on your arm so you won't feel it at all. I'll copy the drawing onto your arm and then the ink I use is imbued with my magic. It won't move much but the flowers will move around slightly.

"Is it noticeable to Muggles?" Hermione asked, thinking about her job.

"No, not at all," Theo told her, shaking his head. "The movement will only be visible to magicals. The colours may change slightly but it will completely cover your scar. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and Theo twisted on the stool and grabbed a lime green potion from the cabinet above the desk. Taking a dropper full, he spread it over her arm after putting on a pair of black, Muggle latex gloves. It was a weird sensation, seeing him touching her arm but not being able to feel it at all. He levitated the drawing over the scar on her arm and began muttering an incantation Hermione couldn't make out, his wand moving in an intricate pattern. She looked down and found the outline of the flowers on her arm, ready to tattoo.

"Ready?" Theo asked her, grabbing the tattoo gun and dipping it into the black ink.

"Let’s go."

Watching Theo concentrate was like seeing a side of him she hadn't known existed. The only time he took his eyes off what he was doing was to dip the needle in more ink. She stayed quiet and watched him work. There was no pain thanks to the potion but it was a strange sensation. Dean popped in after two hours to tell them both good night and check on their progress. It was nearing eleven in the evening when Theo finally finished the outline.

"Do you want to keep going or start the colour a different day?" he asked her.

"I'm fine to continue if you're not too tired," Hermione replied, looking down at the flowers.

As she continued to watch Theo work, the flowers were beginning to slowly come to life as he filled them with colour. Moving just slightly, a petal curling here and there, twisting slightly. It was so magical, which felt like a silly thing to think considering it  _ was _ magic but it was just so amazing to see. They were at the shop until one in the morning when Theo finally finished. Another wave of his wand over the fresh tattoo and it was healed.

"It's beautiful Theo, thank you," Hermione said as she stared at the purple flowers.

"Anything for you, love."

"Let's go home," Hermione said.

"Are you ready to move everything in my flat?"

Hermione laughed. "You think I haven't?"

They walked into the alley behind the shop to where Theo's bike stood waiting. He offered her the helmet that had somehow become ‘hers’ and threw his long leg over the bike. Pulling the helmet over her unruly curls and fastening it, Hermione situated herself behind Theo, arms wrapped tightly around his middle when he took off. The couple had taken a few bike rides near Nott Manor, and Hermione was fast falling in love with the feeling of the wind rushing around her. 

Her chest pressed against his back. It was dark out, a warm night, the stars shining brightly when Theo pulled the bike over near a pond with a small gazebo. Hermione stepped off the bike as Theo twisted around, pulling her towards him in between his legs. 

Pulling her arms behind her with one hand, Theo brushed the curls that had fallen in her face when she removed her helmet. His grip on her wrists tightened when she put her knee on his thigh. 

“You are so beautiful,” Theo whispered, his fingers ghosting over her jaw. “I remember the first time I realised just much I loved you.”

She watched as his eyes roamed over her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

“We were sitting in an alcove up near the Astronomy Tower, you had your hair up on top of your head, curls sticking out everywhere.” He chuckled, leaning forward and kissed her lightly. “I was supposed to be reading for Arithmancy but I couldn’t stop staring at you. I wanted to take you and run away from the world, protect you. I knew what kind of man my father was and I knew what would happen if he found out. But I was a selfish boy then, I knew it was dangerous but I wanted to keep you.”

“Theo…” He put a finger over her mouth to stop her.

“I need to say this. You looked up at me, ink was smudged across your cheek and your mouth and you smiled at me. It took my breath away, when I realised just how much I loved you.   
  


* * *

The morning after getting her tattoo, Hermione headed to the bookshop, her nerves on edge. She didn't think Mrs Kettle was going to fire her but she had no idea what the woman wanted to talk to her about. She stopped and grabbed some coffee and scones for them both before she headed into the shop. The closed sign was still up but the door was unlocked. Hermione walked back into the office behind the counter and found her boss sitting behind the desk, looking over a long piece of paper.

"Ah, Hermione, Good morning. How did last night go?"

"It went really well, I have to keep it covered for a few days though or I would show you," Hermione said, telling a little lie so she didn't have to try to explain why her brand new tattoo was already healed. "What did you need to speak with me about?" she asked, sitting the coffee on the desk and handing over the blueberry scone that Hermione knew the older woman preferred.

"I'm retiring," Mrs Kettle said without preamble. "I want to spend more time with my grandchildren."

Hermione sat back in the chair stunned. What would she do for work now? Theo had told her that morning that if she  _ did _ get fired that she didn't need to work, he had enough money that their grandchildren's children wouldn't need to work but that wasn't who she was.

"Stop panicking, dear. I want you to take over the shop. I've already talked to the bank and I'll give you a deal on it. I wouldn't want anyone but you taking it over."

The thought of owning her own bookshop, especially this one that she loved so much was a dream come true.

"I'm honoured that you want me to have it. I've loved working here you know. I'll-I'll have to talk to Theo about it before I give you an answer. Is it alright if I take a couple of days to think about it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, dear. I just need an answer by the end of next week. I know you have the next few days off for a wedding so I wanted to talk to you about it before then."

The rest of the day, all Hermione could think about was owning the bookshop. When Mrs Kettle left, Hermione sent Theo a quick Patronus telling him what happened. He responded telling her that they would talk about it when she got home from helping Luna and Ginny bless the ritual circle for the wedding in two days' time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ritual blessing and Blaise and Luna’s wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re coming to the end of our story! Only a couple more chapters to go! 
> 
> All praise my amazing Beta & best friend, TriDogMom for all of her work on this chapter!!
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own

Blessing the circle where Blaise and Luna would be married was such a beautiful experience for Hermione. There were bluebell flames hovering every two feet around the circle, lighting the clearing. She had never been involved in anything like this and had to have it explained to her.

"Hold your hands over the stones and focus your magic, I know it sounds silly but thinking happy, lovely thoughts will help. When you feel your magic pooling in your hands, push it into the stones until it begins to glow," Luna had told her quietly, Ginny had already begun on the south side of the ritual space.

After Luna walked towards the western side of the circle, Hermione took the east. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, she began to think about how much she loved Luna, the friendship she had with the blonde. Luna had always just shown up when Hermione needed her after the war. It was as though Luna just  _ knew _ when she needed someone. The magic in Hermione's hand was warm, loving, it felt happy. She pushed it into the first stone, eyes wide with wonder when the stone began to glow a soft yellow, a colour she had always associated with Luna. Continuing, she blessed all her stones until the three of them met in the north.

"I'd like all of us to bless these stones together. We can form a coven just for this if you two are willing?" Luna asked them both, a sweet smile on her face that neither witch could say no to, even if they wanted too.

"Whatever you need, Lu," Hermione answered her.

Luna walked to the side of the circle and touched a set of runes. A large stone cistern rose from the ground for the three of them to cleanse with. The blonde witch pulled a bundle from behind a tree and unwrapped it. Three white ritual robes with runes along the cuffs were inside the package.

"You were pretty certain we'd agree," Ginny teased with a smirk on her face.

"I knew you would," Luna said simply, handing the other two witches the robes.

All three women stripped bare, taking turns stepping into the cistern to cleanse before pulling the robes that felt finer than anything Hermione had ever worn, on.

"We'll hold hands and pool our magic like before. I'll open the ritual, just follow my lead, I know you don't have any experience with rituals, Hermione," Luna explained. "Blaise brought me out here a few days ago to ritually add me to his house so I could lead this blessing."

Hermione and Ginny watched as Luna walked, palms up, onto the circle. The stones they had already blessed lit up with magic. She stood at the most northern point.

"May Magic Bless Our Purpose."

Ginny nudged her and they walked onto the circle, Hermione on the left, Ginny on Luna’s right. They all clasped hands and began pooling their magic.

The feeling of someone else's magic mingling with hers in the palm of her hand was a strange sensation but not uncomfortable. She could feel the love both witches held for her and each other, the love they held for Blaise and Draco. Hermione wondered if they could feel the love she had for Theo, the absolute joy she felt at being included in this momentous occasion for Luna. A part of her  _ knew _ they could because she could feel their happiness, Ginny’s for her oldest friend who had found happiness, and Luna who never thought she would have friends as loyal and loving as the two in the circle.

Magic was glowing so brightly in their clasped hands, it was lighting up the entire surrounding area. Without conscious thought or direction, all three began to push it down into the circle. The stones at the north soaked in the magic as though they were parched until it began seeping into the rest of the circle, sopping into the rest of the stones that they had blessed individually, becoming drenched in their collective magic. Once the magic had faded from their hands, but still glowed brightly, Luna spoke again.

"May This Circle Remain Open and Unbroken." 

The light slowly began to fade until only the light that remained was from the bluebell flames they had lit when they first started. Hermione hadn't realised she had tears falling down her face until she looked at Ginny and Luna and saw that they both were smiling as tears fell. Luna let out a tinkling laugh and pulled them both toward her, a three-way hug as they all came down from the sharing of magic and the absolute love they had felt.

"That was amazing," Hermione breathed out as they all began to take off the ritual robes and re-dress. "I've never felt magic like that before. I just… I'm… blown away doesn't seem like the right word but I don't know what to say."

Luna pulled her into a tight hug. "It was magical."

It had been.

* * *

The day leading up to Luna and Blaise’s wedding was spent with the bride to be, preparing her in a way Hermione had not expected. The bonding wouldn't take place until the moon was at its highest point in the night sky. Ginny and Hermione had arrived at Zabini Manor around eleven in the morning A light lunch was served in the suite Luna was in and the three friends lounged on the floor, surrounded by pillows, laughing about memories from Hogwarts, crying over missed family, and talking about their hopes for the future.

As night began to fall, the three retreated to the bath. As Luna had no living female family and her father had passed away shortly after the war's end, Hermione and Ginny had been given the responsibility of standing in as her family. Filling the bath with warm water, oils, and different flower petals and herbs, they washed the bride, dried her, and wrapped her in a white dressing gown. Hermione brushed Luna's hair until it was free from all knots and hung past her waist before relinquishing to Ginny who began an intricate braid around the crown of Luna's head.

The robe Luna had chosen was laying across the bed, a stark white that seemed to glow in the late evening sun.

"It was the robe my mother wore when she married my father," Luna told them, her fingers rubbing the material reverently. "It's the only thing of hers I have left and I wanted to honour her."

Tears were falling freely between the three friends as Hermione and Ginny pulled Luna into a hug. Hermione knew how difficult this must be for Luna; she had no blood family left to share her day with, no mum to help her dress, no dad to walk her to her groom. It was something that had been weighing heavily on Hermione's mind as her own wedding planning amped up. Now though, she knew she still had a family. It might not be blood, but sometimes that didn't matter. These two women loved her and she knew she had more people that would be there for her day as well.

Hermione and Ginny slipped into their dress robes after finishing up with Luna. The trio headed to the ritual space where Blaise, Draco, and Theo were waiting. Blaise had his back turned, facing a man who looked so ancient, Hermione couldn't even begin to guess his age. Theo smiled at her, mouthing  _ you look beautiful _ as she took her place next to Ginny.

Watching as Luna walked towards them, a small bundle of lavender in her hand, Hermione's breath caught at how beautiful and other-worldly Luna looked. She had always reminded Hermione of a fairy and now all she was missing was wings. When Luna reached the northern altar of the circle, Blaise turned and the look on his face brought tears to Hermione's eyes. He looked like a man in love, a man who would honour and cherish her friend forever. Luna passed the bundle of lavender to Ginny and both bride and groom slipped out of their robes.

She tried to keep the shock off her face but didn't succeed judging by the smirk on Theo’s face. The officiant cleared his throat as Blaise and Luna joined hands.

"Today, we ask that the infinite light of our Lady Magic shine upon this union. In that spirit, I offer a blessing to this ceremony.

Blessed be this marriage with the gifts from the east— new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body, and magical soul.

Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south— the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home.

Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west— the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself.

Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north— a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day."

Ribbons of gold and silver began wrapping around Blaise and Luna’s joined hands as the wizard continued.

"Blaise, Luna, these four simple blessings will help you on your journey that begins today. However, they are only tools. They are tools which you must use  _ together  _ to create the light, the strength, the infinite magic now, and forever, of a love you both so richly deserve."

The ribbons tightened around their hands, glowing so brightly it was almost difficult to look at. When the glow receded, the ribbons loosened and disappeared in a flash of magic.

"May Our Lady Magic Bless This Union."

Blaise pulled Luna in for a deep kiss, his arm wrapped around her back, dipping her slightly. Theo walked to her, his thumb wiping away a tear.

"Please tell me we don't have to get married naked?" she asked him

Theo laughed and dropped a gentle kiss to her lips. "No, love, we can wear clothes. At least during the ceremony. After I want you naked for at least a month.”

* * *

Two months after Blaise and Luna's moonlit June wedding, Hermione and Theo’s wedding was planned and a date had been set for the twenty-fifth of October. She had plans that weekend to visit a Muggle wedding shop in London with Molly, Ginny, Luna, Daphne, and Lavender. Unable to choose, she asked all four of her friends to stand up with her as bridesmaids. Not wanting to deal with four different body types and tastes, she told them all a dark hunter green in the dress of their choosing was fine and she would pay for it. Anything to stop the endless shopping.

Counting down the hours at work until she could close up the shop and head home, Hermione was flipping through a Muggle wedding magazine when her mobile rang. So few people had the number and almost no one called her one. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this… Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm a nurse at St George’s Hospital in London? You're listed as the emergency contact for Theodore Nott. He's been in a motorbike accident and is in the hospital."

As the woman on the other end of the phone continued to talk, Hermione’s heart felt as though it had stopped. He said he had safety enchantments on the bike, how did this happen? Why was he in a  _ Muggle _ hospital? 

"What's the address of the hospital?"

She quickly scrawled the address the woman told her on the back off an envelope and hung up. Calling Mrs Keller quickly and explaining as fast as she could what had happened, Hermione closed the shop and ran out the back door, Apparating to Diagon Alley. Her run through the Leaky Cauldron was a blur. She vaguely heard someone call her name, not bothering to stop as she threw the door of the pub open and ran out into Muggle London, hailing the first taxi she saw.

All but yelling the name of the hospital at the driver, Hermione still couldn't focus on anything that was happening. She still had her mobile clutched in her hand, staring at it blankly. She pulled up her contacts and dialled Harry's number after murmuring  _ Muffliato. _

"What’s wrong ’Mione? You never call my mobile."

"Theo has been in some sort of accident and he's at a Muggle hospital. Can you do anything to get him to St Mungo’s? I don't know what's going on with him, I'm in a taxi on my way to the hospital now."

She heard Harry call out to someone in his office.

"What hospital is he in?"

"St George’s Hospital"

"I'll meet you there. It's going to be okay, we'll get him to Mungos, 'Mione."

"Thank you, Harry."

Hanging up the phone, Hermione stared out the window after cancelling the muffling spell. He had to be okay. Merlin hadn't they been through enough? An accident wasn't going to be the end of them. The taxi pulled to the pavement in front of the hospital. Hermione pulled a handful of Muggle money and handed it to the driver, not caring that it was probably double what the fare was.

Running to the front doors of the hospital, she walked quickly to the information desk.

"How can I help you, dear?" the elderly woman manning the desk asked her.

"My fiancee was in an accident and he was brought here but I don't know where to go."

The woman gave her a sympathetic look. "What's his name, love?"

"Theodore Nott."

The woman began typing on the computer. "Looks like he's in surgery right now, the waiting room is on the third floor. There should be someone at the desk up there. If you give her your name, she'll make sure someone comes out to update you when they can."

"Thank you so much," Hermione said quickly. 

She pulled her mobile out and sent Harry a quick text as she waited for the lift to arrive letting him know to come to the third-floor waiting room.

Riding the lift felt like torture even though it took no longer than thirty seconds. Once the doors opened, she walked as fast as she could to the waiting room, giving the man behind the desk her name before taking a seat in the uncomfortable plastic chair closest to the double doors that led to the operating rooms. She had been there no more than two minutes when Harry walked into the waiting room, immediately pulling her into a hug.

"Any news?" he asked her.

"No. The guy said someone would be out within the next ten minutes to update me. Can you move him?"

Harry sighed. "I have to wait and find out what his injuries are then we can reassess."

At that moment, a nurse walked through the doors. "Miss Granger?"

"Yes?" Hermione said quickly, walking towards the woman.

"Your fiance is still in surgery and likely will be for some time. His left leg and pelvis were shattered, his right arm is broken in two places, he has a broken collar bone, and a brain bleed."

She was thankful Harry was there as her knees gave out as the nurse listed Theo’s injuries. He wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly.

"He's still in critical condition and not quite out of the woods yet. I'll have someone update you again when we know more."

Hermione heard Harry thank the nurse but she couldn't form any words. He led her back to a chair and helped her sit.

"Who do you want me to call, love?"

"I-I don't know. Draco and Blaise I guess."

"Do you know how to get a hold of either of them?" he asked her quietly.

"Ginny and Luna will be able to contact them," she mumbled.

"Why would Ginny know how to find them?" Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed. "Not the time, Harry."

She listened in a detached sort of way as Harry pulled his mobile out and called Ginny, relaying what had happened and where they were. She had no idea how much time had passed before Ginny and Draco were there. Ginny was holding her hand as Harry and Draco spoke quietly near the door. Blaise and Luna showed up shortly after, Luna sitting on Hermione's other side, gently rubbing circles on Hermione's back. Blaise and Harry had gone in search of coffee when the doctor came through the double doors, a grim look on his face.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Mr Nott is in a medically induced coma. The bleed on his brain was more extensive than we originally thought so we've decided to keep him unconscious until the swelling goes down. We were able to repair everything else and he will need extensive physical therapy if he wakes without deficits."

"What do you mean deficits?" Draco asked suddenly.

"We're not sure how much damage his brain has sustained and won't know until he's awake. He does have brain function so that's a good sign. He's in recovery right now but as soon as they move him to the intensive care unit, you can go see him, but only you Miss Granger."

"Thank you, doctor," she finally managed to croak out.

Ginny pulled her in for a tight hug, Luna still rubbing her back.

Harry and Blaise had returned and Draco was relaying what the doctor had told them.

"I'll go let St Mungo’s know Hermione. They probably won't be able to do anything until they lift the coma though, so be prepared for that," Harry told her gently before walking away.

"Ginny, can you tell your mum and dad? They'll want to know but please ask them not to come until tomorrow," Hermione said, pulling away from the redhead. She still hadn't cried, the numbness was overpowering everything. "Hopefully they'll allow visitors tomorrow. I appreciate you all coming."

In a surprising move, Draco pulled her in for a tight hug, his breathing slightly laboured. When he pulled back, Hermione saw tears in his eyes. "He's my best mate." He took a deep breath and grabbed Ginny's hands. "We'll go to tell Molly and Arthur. Do you need us to bring you anything?"

"My mobile charger and some clothes to change into."

"Some food as well," Blaise said as he hugged her. "Luna and I will go to you and Theo’s place, we'll bring you whatever you need."

She smiled at them all gratefully, thankful she didn't have to leave the hospital for anything.

"I would appreciate that."

The two couples left and Hermione was alone in the waiting room once again. The panic had receded slightly but the overwhelming fear that Theo wouldn't wake up was so overpowering, she could think of nothing else. Her heart was aching and there was nothing that would help until he woke and they knew he would be fine. Forty-five minutes passed before Blaise and Luna returned, a small overnight bag packed and take away in their hands. They agreed to wait until she changed her clothes in case someone came to tell her Theo had been moved. When she returned from the loo, Ginny and Draco had returned as well.

"Mum and dad said they would come by tomorrow, even if they have to stay in the waiting room. Mums a wreck but she'll be alright, she said to let her know if you needed anything," Ginny told her.

The man behind the desk in the waiting room cleared his throat. "Miss Granger? They've moved your fiance. He's in room fourteen thirty-seven on the seventh floor if you'd like to head up there."

Thanking the man, Hermione hugged her friends and headed towards the lifts. Once on the correct floor, she followed the signs on the walls until she found Theo’s room. A nurse was inside, checking his vitals and writing on the whiteboard.

"You must be the fiancee then?" the woman asked in a kind voice. "I'm Amanda. I'll be his nurse until the morning. If you need anything, just press this button here on his bed." She motioned to a button with a cross on it on the side of the bed. "I'll be coming in every so often to check on him."

Hermione thanked her and pulled up the armchair that was situated in the corner of the room until it was right next to the bed. Gently placing her hand on top of Theo’s, she looked him over. A tube was in his mouth, helping him breathe. Several more wires and tubes were all over his body, she couldn't begin to know what they all were. His face was black and blue; he barely looked like himself. As she glanced up at the monitor above him that showed his heart rate, Hermione looked back at his face before laying her head on the bed next to his arm and finally allowed herself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is transferred to St Mungos and wedding planning amps up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost to the end now, just one more chapter and an epilogue after this! 
> 
> Thank you to TriDogMom and VesperSwan for all their help and advice! Any remaining mistakes are my own!

The beeping of the monitors that were keeping track of Theo's heart rate, breathing, and blood pressure was enough to keep Hermione awake even if she hadn’t been unable to sleep due to worry. The doctor had told her they were keeping him in a medically induced coma to help with the healing but not hearing his voice was getting to her. Her mind was racing with all the things that could go wrong. A quiet knock at the door pulled her from her the thoughts racing through her head. She looked up to find Harry coming through the doorway, a cup of coffee in one hand, a portfolio in the other.

“Hey, how’s he doing?” Harry asked, taking the seat on the opposite side of the bed after kissing her on the cheek and handing over the coffee.

“No change really. The nurse was in about thirty minutes ago, they’re going to try to lift the sedation on him in about an hour. Any news from St Mungos?”

With a sigh, Harry leaned back. “I spoke with Parvati, she’s the assistant to the director and they are coordinating with the Ministry to get him transferred here as soon as he wakes up. You won’t have to do anything but go to the hospital. Barring any complications, he should be there this afternoon.”

She took a shuddering breath and burst into tears. The relief she felt at knowing Theo would be back under magical care in just a few short hours was immediate. It wasn’t as though she didn’t trust the Muggle doctors, it was that they  _ could _ heal things with magic. Instead of waiting weeks for his bones to mend, the healers could do it all overnight. And with potions, his muscles would be back to full strength immediately. Harry stood quickly and made his way around the bed, gathering Hermione into his arms. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, he made shushing noises quietly.

“Everything’s going to be fine. Theo’s made of tougher stuff than that, he’ll be just fine, you’ll see.”

Her breaths were coming in gasps as a wave of realisation washed over her. “It’s just… It’s… I love him, Harry. I don’t think I ever really stopped, you know,” she told him in between gasps of air and tears. 

“What if he had died? We aren’t even supposed to be married for  _ months. _ I could have lost him again with no hope for getting him back this time.” 

Harry grabbed her face gently. “You need to listen to me and take a very deep, slow breath, Hermione. You’re going to hyperventilate and I want no part of that.” He helped to settle her back into the chair and knelt on the hard floor so he was eye level with her. 

“Theo is not going to die. He will probably be hurt and sore for some time and I’m sure you will do your absolute best mother hen impression until he’s all better. It’s a scary feeling, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“Realising just how much you love someone.”

* * *

Hermione was sent outside the hospital room as the doctor lifted the sedation on Theo and performed several tests to check his mental capacity. Pacing the hallway, she counted forty-seven ugly black and white speckled tiles between the window at the end of the hall and the door to Theo's room, there were slight cracks in three of them. Her fingernails would never be the same after this. Her thumbnail already bitten down so far, she had to ask a nurse for a plaster to stop the bleeding. The moment the door opened, Hermione quickly made her way back to the doctor.

“How is he?” she asked, her voice a bit louder than she meant for it to be.

“Mr Nott doesn’t seem to be suffering from any sort of deficits. We removed his breathing and feeding tubes. He’s awake and talking which is an excellent sign. I still believe he will need some intense rehabilitation for him to be back to normal and he will probably require more surgeries to fix his pelvis and leg, possibly a hip replacement, but I think he’ll make a full recovery,” the doctor told her, patting her hand.“He was asking for you if you’d like to go back in.”

Thanking him, Hermione rushed around him back into the room. Theo was sitting up in bed, a tray across his lap as the nurse helped him eat some ice chips. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of her standing in the room.

“There’s my girl.” He winced slightly and she wondered if it was from pain or at hearing how rough his voice was. “No kiss?”

Tears fell freely as Hermione strode across the room, planting a kiss gently on Theo’s lips.

“You scared the shite out of me, you dick.”

Theo let out a bark of laughter and winced. “Scared me as well.” He gestured towards the nurse who was writing in Theo's chart as the end of his bed. “Harriet here tells me I have quite the list of injuries and I’ll be here for some time. I told her I’m a fast healer.” He gave Hermione a wink and saluted the nurse as she walked out of the room.

Hermione sat back down on what had become her chair, pulling it up to the side of the bed again.

“What happened Theo? I thought you said you had safety charms on your bike?” 

“Ah well, see the thing is, it wasn’t my bike. Well it is, I bought a new one and I was taking it for a ride before I put the charms on it. The last thing I remember was a car running through a light.”

She gripped his left hand in hers tightly as she listened to him speak about vaguely remembering the ride to the hospital.

“Will I be able to go to Mungos you think?” he asked her quietly.

Wiping her eyes with a tissue from his bedside table with her free hand, she cleared her throat. “Harry said once they knew how you were when you woke they would be able to move you. I called him when I was waiting for them to wake you, he should be here anytime.”

Theo nodded and looked around the room and at his wrapped arm and the cast around his hips and legs. More than half his body was covered in the white plaster. “The doctor told me all my injuries, they should be able to fix me up in a day or so St Mungos. I’ll be fine, love.”

Continuing to sniffle slightly, Hermione untangled her hand from his and leaned back in the chair, arms crossed over her chest. 

“You could have died, Theo. I felt like a part of me was dying when I was waiting to hear from the doctor while you were in surgery.” She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes.“All I could think was we  _ just _ found each other again and I am not ready to lose you. You are the love of my life, Theodore Nott and I don’t want to go any longer than is medically necessary without being your wife.”

There was no mistaking the tears in Theo's eyes as he looked at her. “I’m yours.”

* * *

  
After telling the doctors he was being transferred to a private hospital and a few Confundus charms, Theo was admitted into St Mungos by seven that evening. A large dose of Skele-Gro, a pain relief potion, and some dreamless sleep later, and he was out for the next twelve hours. Molly and Arthur had come up to the hospital and insisted she go home to rest for a few hours and shower. Hermione had told Molly they wanted to move up the wedding to the following weekend and the Weasley matriarch had immediately begun making list after list of what would need to be done in such a short amount of time. Hermione had agreed to the hiring of freed house-elves to help with the catering and decorating of the manor grounds and reception area, not wanting Molly to worry about it. A quick guest list — neither of them having too many people they wanted to invite — had been scrawled on a piece of parchment before Hermione was all but pushed into a Floo. 

A hot shower as soon as she exited the Floo in her and Theo's flat made her feel a million times better. Slipping one of his t-shirts overhead, Hermione collapsed on their bed, succumbing to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Her hair moving gently was the first thing she could make sense of when she began waking up. Realising someone was braiding her hair, Hermione jerked up and away from whoever was touching her. A scowling Luna greeted her when the sleep finally cleared from her eyes.

“I was almost done with that, Hermione,” Luna told her indignantly.

Hermione looked around, the sky outside told her she had slept for more than a few hours. The sky had been dark when she had left the hospital, now the sun was shining high in the sky. 

“What time is it?” she asked, crawling from the bed and grabbing a dressing gown to wrap around her pantsless legs.

“Just after noon. You’d been awake for so long, everyone agreed you needed the rest.”

“Noon? Theo's to be released at midday, Luna,” Hermione cried, dashing to the closet to grab the first dress she could find.

“He was released this morning at ten. He and Arthur are at the manor, supervising the elves. He’s just fine, Hermione.”

Luna made a grabby motion with her hands until Hermione sat back down on the bed, a navy blue dress still clutched between her hands. 

“I promise you, Theo is better than he was before the accident. It was at his suggestion that you sleep just a bit longer. We’ve been given Theo’s Gringotts key and instructed to not bring you home until you’ve found the dress you want.”

She couldn’t help the smile that broke across her face. “He’s really okay?”

At her friends’ nod, Hermione let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. 

“Okay, let’s do this.”

After a quick change into some black leggings and a cream tunic, Hermione followed Luna out the Floo to Grimmauld Place where they met Daphne, Ginny, and Lavender. They headed into Muggle London, determined to find the perfect wedding dress with a week's notice.

* * *

The first two dress shops were complete busts. Hermione knew what she wanted but couldn’t find it. The third shop found all the girls sitting on chairs, all in various stages of frustration. 

“Hermione, love, if you could just be a  _ bit _ more clear on what it is you're looking for,” Daphne said, her polite tone a bit more forceful than necessary.

“I don’t want a white dress, I want lace, and I just… I’ll know it when I see it,” Hermione told them all for what felt like the hundredth time. “I’m sorry, I know this is frustrating.”

Luna patted her hand. “It’s fine, we just want to help.” 

At that moment, the shop assistant who had been helping them came from the stockroom, a dress bag draped over her arms.

“Miss Granger, if you want to follow me to the dressing room, I think I’ve found something you’ll like.”

With a sigh, Hermione dragged herself to her feet and followed after the helpful young woman who had shown so much patience. As the door shut behind them, the woman began unzipping the bag and pulling the dress out, Hermione's breath caught.

A cream dress with a black lace overlay, the bodice and sleeves of the dress were covered in black Brussels lace that gave way into black Alencon lace covering the entire bottom that included a slight train. As Hermione stepped into the dress, she turned to look in the mirror. The back was a deep v cut with long sleeves. It was everything she had been looking for and more. Walking out of the dressing room to show her friends, the gasps that greeted her brought a huge smile to her face.

“It’s beautiful,” Ginny said, dabbing lightly at her eyes.

“I love the lace. Theo's going to lose his mind when he sees you,” Daphne told her

Luna just smiled at her, nodding her head.

“You look perfect,” Lavender added, tears streaming down her face. “Sorry, hormones are a little high today.”

* * *

Telling the shopkeeper she wouldn’t need alterations because she had a seamstress friend was an awkward moment but they were able to leave with the dress and find a quiet alley to Apparate to the Burrow to show Molly the dress. Mrs Weasley was a bit concerned that the dress wasn’t white but quickly agreed that Hermione and Theo were anything but a traditional couple. Tears fell down Molly’s face when Hermione put on the gown and stood for alterations. When Molly brought out a small wooden box, she asked the younger witch to sit and have a cup of tea with her, the box in the middle of the scrubbed kitchen table.

“Now, Hermione. I know this wedding isn’t what you had planned and neither is the marriage but I don’t believe anyone is more suited than the two of you. You genuinely love each other; it’s plain to see on both of your faces. I know you wish your mum and dad could be here but Arthur and I have always thought of you as one of our own and we are so proud of you.” Molly pushed the box gently towards Hermione with a soft smile.

“It’s a tradition in the Prewitt family for the bride to wear this, Ginny will wear it for her and Draco’s wedding and it would make me so happy to see you wear it as well.”

Hermione opened the box to see a silver hair comb with four small diamonds encrusted on it. She touched the comb with trembling fingers and looked up at Molly with tears in her eyes.

“Are you sure? I would be honoured…”

“You’re just as much my daughter as Ginny is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue is left! This chapter was so difficult to write because I don’t want this story to end! 
> 
> Thank you to TriDogMom and VesperSwan for all their help with this chapter! 
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own!

August seventeenth dawned with clouds looming low in the sky. Dark and foreboding were the first words that came to Hermione's mind when she looked out the window of Ginny’s old room at the Burrow. Though the wedding would take place at Nott Manor, Molly had insisted that Hermione spend her last night as a single woman at home. A quiet knock on the door pulled her from the window. Molly peeked her head around the door and smiled.

“Ah, I’m glad you’re already up. We have a busy day today and not a moment to spare. Breakfast is ready, you can take a bath afterwards. We need to head to the Manor to begin getting ready no later than ten this morning, dear,” Molly told her as she made Hermione’s bed. 

Ushering Hermione out the door and down the stairs, Molly pushed a plate ladened down with a full English breakfast. Her stomach turned just looking at it. Her face must have given her away, because Molly clicked her tongue before passing over a cup of tea.

“Now I don’t expect you to eat all of it, but you’ll want food on your stomach. I can almost guarantee you won’t eat much at the reception. On mine and Arthur’s wedding day, I couldn’t eat a thing. As soon as we left the reception, Arthur took me to a little Muggle fish and chips place in the village nearby, still in our wedding robes.” 

Seeing the small smile on her surrogate mother’s face brought a few tears to Hermione’s eyes. 

“It sounds lovely. Where did the two of you get married?” Hermione wondered. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen photos of your wedding day.” 

With a casual wave of her hand, a photo album wiggled it’s way out of a bookshelf near the sitting room and bobbed its way towards Molly’s outstretched hand. Hermione began nibbling on a piece of toast as she scooted closer to look at the pictures. A very young Molly and Arthur were waving up at her, surrounded by who Hermione assumed were their friends and family. Molly was wearing high neck ruffled dress robes that looked as though there were at least a hundred buttons going down the back while Arthur was looking very dapper in dress robes and a top hat.

“Thank Merlin for magic or it would have taken forever to get in and out of that dress with all those blasted buttons.” Molly stroked a photo reverently with one finger, the young Arthur smiling proudly. 

“You looked beautiful. You still are,” Hermione said, patting Molly’s arm with one hand. She hadn’t realised that while looking at the pictures, she had finished off two pieces of toast and half a sausage link. 

“This is the most I’ve eaten in days, my nerves have been shot.” 

Molly cleared her throat noisily and wiped her eyes. “Yes, well it’s been a trying week, hasn’t it?”

Finishing off the sausage, Hermione allowed the older woman to chivvy her up the stairs and into the bathroom. A nice long soak in the tub helped to calm her nerves a tad before she wrapped herself in the white silk robe Daphne had gifted her to get ready in. Wrapping her wet hair in a towel, Hermione headed back downstairs to find Molly.

“I’m ready whenever you are. All of my things are already in the suite at the Manor and the girls are meeting us there in twenty minutes.” She glanced over at the Weasley clock and noted Ginny’s hand was pointing to  _ travelling. _

“Theo has been given very strict instructions to be nowhere near that wing of the manor,” Molly told her, grabbing the bowl of Floo powder.

After calling out their destination, Hermione and Molly emerged in the east wing of Nott Manor, a House-Elf waiting to greet them before ushering them down the hall that was lined with dark wood. The double-doors of her suite swung open at the click of the House-Elf’s fingers to display a lavious suite decorated in deep purple, cream, and gold. A king-size four-poster bed took pride of place in the room along with a large fireplace. Another set of double doors were opened to reveal a large en suite bathroom that, upon Hermione’s examination, had a large vanity with makeup and hair products already laid out for her use for the day, her dress was hanging on a mannequin in the corner of the bathroom. 

Looking at herself in the mirror, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, she started to panic a bit. This was all happening so fast and yes, she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with Theo but they had planned for an October wedding. Was it rash to rush into this just because of his accident? A gentle hand on her back startled her out of a panic attack that she could feel building inside her. Turning, she found Lavender standing there, already dressed in an empire-waisted light green dress that showed just a hint of her baby bump.

“It’s not too fast,” The blonde reassured her.

“Sorry, what?”

“This wedding, it’s not happening too fast. I can see the panic in your eyes. I had it the day I married Ron.”

Hermione gaped at her. “But… the two of you eloped?”

With a laugh, Lavender leaned up against the bathroom counter next to Hermione. “Yes we did but in the few moments I had to myself before we were bonded, I panicked.” She ran a hand over her bump.

“I love Ron more than anyone in the world but for a moment, a split second really, I almost ran. I went to use the loo and there was a window and I thought I could probably squeeze out of it.”

“What changed your mind?” Hermione asked quietly. Even though she was looking down at her gold-painted toes, she could hear the smile in Lavender’s voice.

“I heard Ron talking to the officiant. He told him that we were childhood sweethearts and couldn’t wait any longer to get married, that I was the love of his life.”

Hermione looked over at her best friend’s wife and smiled before leaning over, putting her head on Lavender’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.”

Lavender put her head on top of Hermiones and took a deep breath.

“Now, if we’re all done being sad sacks, can we  _ please _ start getting you ready?” 

They both looked up to find Ginny standing in the doorway to the bathroom, hip cocked to the side, tapping one foot.

* * *

They hadn’t let her look in a mirror while they had gotten her ready. Hermione had learned a fair few hair charms over the years but nothing special enough for her wedding day. Daphne had tamed her wild curls into soft waves before pulling them back into a low bun, so her back was on full display in her gown— the Prewitt hair comb that had loaned her had been put in place in the bun lovingly by Molly. Ginny had shaped her nails and painted them a grey colour despite all of the disapproving looks she had received.

_ “It matches my dress!” _

Lavender had applied light magical makeup so even if she did cry during the ceremony, it wouldn’t run. A deep maroon lipstick, some winged eyeliner,and mascara later, Luna was helping her step into the dress. After zipping her up and fluffing where it was needed, her four friends and surrogate mother had left in the suite for a few quiet minutes before Arthur came to walk her down the aisle. She took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, never having felt so beautiful in her life. The door creaked open quickly and then shut, Hermione turned to find Theo with his hands covering his face.

“Mi? Are you in here? I saw all the girls go downstairs.”

“Theo, what in Merlin’s name are you doing in here? You’re not meant to see me,” Hermione cried.

“That’s why my face is covered, I just needed....” he trailed off and leaned back against the closed doors.

“I love you, Theo. We’ll be married in a few minutes. We’re starting our life together today.” 

She looked at him standing there, he had obviously won the battle with Molly about cutting his hair for the wedding, but his beard was a bit tidier than normal. Hermione thought he looked rather fit in the grey slacks he was wearing, having foregone dress robes entirely. His white button-down was tucked in and black suspenders and a black-tie brought it all together.

_ I could climb him like a tree. _

“If Molly finds you in here, there won’t be a wedding, so go. I love you and I’ll see you in just a few minutes.” She walked over to him as carefully as possible in her wedding dress and kissed his cheek before opening the door and pushing him out.”

“I love you,” he called through the door, bringing a laugh from her lips.

A few minutes later, a knock at the door before it opened and Arthur Weasley was walking through the door, a proud look on his face when he caught sight of her.

“Oh my dear girl, you look beautiful,” Arthur told her, pulling a tissue from his pocket and wiping his eyes. “Shall we?” he asked her, offering her his arm.

“We shall,” she told him with a grin.

Arthur told her all the guests had arrived and the elves had done a beautiful job of the garden. When they walked out onto the veranda, Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. Theo had wanted to surprise her and wouldn’t let her see the work that had been done on the gardens until then. Lush green hedges ran the length of the estate as far out as Hermione could see, perfectly manicured lawn with bright flower beds framed the patio where she stood. Three rows of white chairs filled with their friends and then she saw him. Theo was standing under an arch of hydrangeas speaking quietly with Draco, his back to her. The wedding march started and Arthur began leading her down to her love.

As they made their way down, Theo kept her back to her, Draco peaked over his shoulder before tossing her a wink and leaned over to whisper something to Theo. When they reached the end of the aisle, Theo turned and the smile that took over his face brought tears to her eyes.

“You look beautiful, love,” he choked out, tears welling up in his eyes as well.

Arthur passed her arm over to the younger man and patted him on the back.

“I won’t tell you to take care of her because I know you will. We love you both.”

Theo grinned at her as they both turned to face Kingsley who was smiling broadly at them both.

“I’d like to welcome everyone to the bonding of Theodore Phillip Nott and Hermione Jean Granger. A love like the two of these shares is rare. They have suffered through heartbreak, war, and many trials to get here today. Theo and Hermione have asked for a magical soul bonding. Draco, Ginny, the cords please.”

Hermione could hear faint murmurs from the guests as Draco and Ginny passed the black and gold cords to Kingsley. They had decided on the soul bonding because it was one of the most ancient magical bondings and would tie their souls together. It wasn’t done often anymore because if one died, the other would pass shortly after. They had talked well into the night that week, trying to decide if that's what they wanted and in the end, they didn’t want to be without one another. 

The black cord was tied around Theo’s wrist while the gold was wrapped around hers.

“ Now you are bound one to the other with a tie not easy to break. Take the time of binding before the final vows are made to learn what you need to know — To grow in wisdom and love. That your marriage will be strong, that your love will last; in this life and beyond.” 

He grabbed a gold chalice from the small table behind him and handed it to Theo who took a sip of the wine before handing it to Hermione.

“ Animas ad aeternum et perpetuum est.”

As Kinglsey spoke the words of the binding, the cords began to glow a bright white before becoming melding with their ring fingers.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my absolute pleasure to introduce to you, for the very first time, Lord and Lady Nott. Theo, you may kiss your bride.”

As cheers erupted from their guests, Theo grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, pressing his lips firmly against her before slipping his tongue in her mouth. Wolf whistles could be heard when they finally pulled apart. Theo brought her hand up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and leading her back down the aisle.

\---

The reception continued on around them as Hermione took a seat at the head table next to her new husband who was laughing at Blaise and Draco both attempting to lead the other around the dance floor, their wives laughing at them off to the side.

“Well, Lady Nott, was it everything you hoped for?”

“And more, my lord,” she answered him with a grin. “I do have a wedding gift for you though.”

He turned to look at her, his forehead crinkling. “I thought we said no gifts?”

“Well, this is for both of us really and there isn’t much of a return policy,” Hermione said primly.

“Hand it over then.”

“Oh, I can’t give it to you  _ now _ .” At his confused look she laughed. “It’ll be here in April”

Theo looked at her for a moment, confusion written all over his face before realisation began to sink in and his eyes widened.

“You’re…?” 

She nodded, a few tears spilled over her lashes.

He whooped and pulled her into a hug, peppering kisses all over her face.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait to see everyone’s reactions! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here and I’m only crying a little. This story has truly been a labor of love, my baby, the story I’m most proud of. 
> 
> Thank you so so much to TriDogMom, MrsRen, and VesperSwan for all of your encouragement, love, and patience when editing my word vomit!

_ Twelve Years Later _

White smoke was billowing out of the stacks on the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Students were being hugged by parents, throwing arms around friends they hadn’t seen since June, owls were hooting from cages, cats were meowing their displeasure from carries, and even a few frogs could be heard croaking in pockets. 

“ _ Mum! _ Where is my notebook? I know I put in my bag and it’s not there,” Corrine Nott cried out, stomping her small foot in frustration. Hermione smiled down at her daughter before looking over at her husband who was quietly shushing their youngest daughter, Emmy, who had not appreciated the Floo trip to Platform 9 ¾. Their eight-year-old son, Collum was standing behind her, giggling.

“Callum Theodore Nott, give your sister back her notebook right this instant.” Hermione scolded. Their only son at eight years old was already giving the Weasley Twins a run for their money along with his best friends, James Sirius Potter, and Hugo Weasley. The three would be starting Hogwarts together in just a few years and already had plans to be the best thing Gryffindor had ever seen. When Penelope Zabini was around, they could get away with just about anything when she batted her big blue eyes at their dads.

Corrine was starting her first year at her parents’ alma mater with her best friends, Ainsley Weasley and Giovanna Zabini. The three girls had been thick as thieves since they were in nappies, all born within a year of each other, Lavender and Ron's daughter coming first. The three girls were the apple of all of the fathers’ eyes, all it took was sticking out their bottom lip and they got away with just about anything. Hermione was terrified for their time at Hogwarts and what sort of mischief they would get up to, especially if they sorted together.

There was a running pool between their friends and family about what houses all of the children would be sorted into that George had started when the girls had been just five years old and had somehow tricked Grandpa Arthur into taking them into the Muggle world to a toy store and buying them whatever they wanted. The pot was up to forty Galleons at that point and everyone was anxiously awaiting the owls that would be sent that evening. Hermione knew though that her daughter, who would be sorted first, was a shoo-in for Slytherin. Ainsley had told her one evening a few weeks before that she felt Slytherin was the right fit for her but was terrified at the reaction of her family. Hermione had pulled Ron aside by the ear that evening when he came to pick the little redhead up that he needed to change his outdated and prejudice views of the Houses of Hogwarts before he scarred his daughter for life.

Theo called out a hello over Hermione’s head and she turned to see Harry, Daphne who was carrying baby Albus, and James walking towards them. 

“Well little one,” Harry said, kneeling until he was eye level with Corrine. “Are you ready?”

Hermione looked on with a smile on her face as Ron, Lavender and their family walked up, Ainsley joining the pep talk.

“I think so. I’m a bit nervous but I’m ready.” Ainsley nodded along with her best friend's statement.

“You lot have nothing to worry about. The three of you will be running Slytherin before you know it,” Blaise called out, Giovanna running forward and pulling the other two girls in for a hug as though they hadn’t all seen each other the day before. 

Ainsley turned to look up at her father, cerulean blue eyes sparkling. “You’ll owl us when Aunt Ginny has the baby, right?”

Ron pulled his daughter close and hugged her tightly. “Of course we will, munchkin. We’ll send pictures along as soon as he’s here, don’t worry.”

Ginny was currently a week overdue with the long-awaited Malfoy heir and as miserable as one could be. After the Marriage Law had been abolished two years after it had been enacted, mainly due to the lack of support it received from the ‘Golden Trio’ and the masses of those in her generation that had fought against it, Ginny and Draco had decided to take their time trying for a baby, enjoying their life as a newly married couple and traveling. When the two had finally decided to settle down and start a family, they hit a road block. The struggled for years to get pregnant, even going into the Muggle world to seek help from fertility specilist. The baby that was to come was much wanted and already incredibly loved. She had Floo-called Hermione that morning in tears because she couldn’t be there to see her Goddaughter off on her first year of school. It had taken twenty minutes to calm her down enough to end the call. 

Hermione looked up at the clock that hung just over the entrance to the platform, noting the time.

“You lot better get on the train, it will be leaving in just a few minutes and you want to get a good compartment,” Hermione told the girls, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over at bay. The girls were passed from parent to parent, then to their siblings and cousins for hugs and last-minute kisses before they boarded the steam engine. The girls all leaned out of the windows of the compartment they had found and were waving at them and blowing kisses, laughing as their younger siblings began running after the train that was picking up speed as it pulled out of the station. 

Theo wrapped his free arm that wasn’t holding Emmy around Hermione and pulled her tight to him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Did you ever think we would be here? Together I mean, sending our oldest child off to the place where we fell in love?”

Hermione smiled as she watched Callum run back towards them, arm slung around James’ shoulder.

“I had hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and all the lovely comments you’ve left me, you have no idea how much I appreciate them

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
